


All I Ever Needed Was You

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Romance, Wedding, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: When a heavy argument puts their relationship to a test, Fallon figures out exactly what kind of wedding she wants. Meanwhile, Liam plans a surprise honeymoon that will sweep Fallon off her feet.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 93
Kudos: 167





	1. Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been toying with the idea of Falliam’s wedding and honeymoon for a while and with the right push and encouragement (special thanks to bookishgypsy) I decided to share it with you.  
> This story will be a multi-chapter with plenty of Falliam moments to warm our hearts and of course, lots of smut because why not?  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

_“I’m sorry, Liam, but the last thing I want is another wedding,”_

Liam kept replaying Fallon’s words in his head. The clock on the nightstand read 3:24AM in bright red numbers but he couldn’t sleep, mainly because his brain just wouldn’t stop thinking. It had only been a couple of weeks since he got down on one knee, asking Fallon to be with him forever but they hadn’t really touched the wedding subject before that night. He had the strong feeling it wouldn’t be an easy discussion considering Fallon had incredibly high standards, but he never thought he would get so upset afteir their first conversation.

A shy smile appeared on his lips once Liam glanced towards his fiancée. Inspite of all her flaws, he couldn’t imagine ever loving someone as much as he loved her. Lying on her side and facing him, Fallon slept with one hand between her head and the pillow and the other on her stomach. She slept peacefully and he simply loved how beautiful she looked without her make up or her couture outfits on. Reaching for the strand of hair that was falling over her face, he carefully placed it behind her ear and took the opportunity to run his fingers softly against her skin. Since Fallon barely stirred at his touch, he continued to caress her, running the tips of his fingers softly from her forehead down to her neck almost in slow motion.

_“I’m sure little Fallon had the wedding of the century planned by the age of five,”_ Liam had teased her.

_“She did, yeah, but turns out that fairytales don’t exist...”_ Fallon had replied. _“I understand I never did anything by the book but I never thought I would screw up with one of the things that mattered to me the most when I was growing up...”_ Every little girl dreams of her wedding day and Fallon was no different. She always knew what kind of dress she wanted to wear, what kind of flowers she wanted the decoration to have and even what kind of honeymoon she wanted to have. The latest, of course, changed every year as she got older and started understanding exactly what happened in that kind of trip, but she still had everything mapped out.  _“To start, I paid you to marry me without having a clue of who the hell you were. Then, there was that horrible nightmare I had to go through as a vendetta against Jeff and to top those two messy situations, I planned a big wedding with Culhane even though I was already into you,”_ Fallon had told him.  _“I’m sorry, Liam, but the last thing I want is another wedding,”_

Liam had been left speechless and after that, neither of them felt the need to continue the wedding talk. Fallon wasn’t sure she would be able to tell Liam how she really felt about the wedding but once she was honest, the weight on her shoulders was finally gone. Liam, however, had a tough time understanding exactly what Fallon meant when she told him she didn’t want another wedding. After all, Fallon had been over the moon when he proposed. She had declared herself to him, telling him a different kind of ‘Yes’ in between kisses. Liam would never question her love for him and he could see in her eyes that she wanted to be with him but the fact that she was showing so little interest in the wedding made him wonder if Fallon really wanted to go down that road.

[...]

Fallon arrived from work the following night to find Liam sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table and his laptop on his lap.

“You’re home early,” Liam stated.

“I am,” Fallon threw him a smirk while placing her handbag on the armchair. As she walked towards him, she started loosening the belt of her coat so she could take it off. “I figured my future husband would be happy if I helped him with dinner tonight,”

Much to her surprise, instead of watching her remove her coat, Liam merely nodded before turning his attention back to his laptop. Fallon frowned at the sound of his fingers hitting the keyboard quite aggressively. He was usually a lot more receptive towards her when she got home from work.

“I’m not really in the mood to cook tonight,” Liam murmured.

“Are you writing?” Fallon took a seat next to him. She loved reading his work but there was something different about being  there when he was writing. Sometimes she would read as he wrote, giving him her opinion whether it was good or bad, but sometimes she would sit down next to him, lie her head on his shoulder, hug one of his arms and just stay there. There would be no talking and her eyes would be closed. As much as Liam loved getting her feedback on real time, he couldn’t deny that some of his biggest ideas came from simply having her there. That night, however, none of that seemed to be happening.

“Yes,” he replied shortly. Fallon considered whether she should keep talking or if she should just leave him alone. Liam had been acting weird all day and she was barely able to work, trying to figure out what had happened to make him so cold. A few minutes went by and she had already looked around the room about ten times, tapping her fingers against her legs while Liam wrote whatever was in his mind.

“I’ll order something then,” she unlocked her phone and chose one of the many food apps she had. “What would you like?”

“Whatever you want, Fallon,”

“I know you’re busy, Liam,” Fallon held one of his hands so he would stop typing. “I’m not trying to bother you. I’m just trying to help,”

“You know what I like. Just order whatever you’re in the mood for,” Liam spoke rather harshly.

From the corner of his eye, Liam watched as Fallon ordered his favorite dish from his favorite restaurant. Placing her phone on the coffee table, she stood up from the couch to head to their bedroom.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower. Can you keep an eye on my phone, please?” Fallon turned towards him. “Just in case it arrives earlier...”

“I’m sure you’ll be done by the time they deliver,” Liam didn’t even look at her, rolling his eyes as he growled.

“What the hell is going on, Liam?!” Fallon raged but he chose to ignore her. “Stop typing!” She didn’t really mean to scream but his indifference was making her angrier and more upset by the second. “You’ve been lashing out on me since this morning. You didn’t answer when I called you at lunch and now you’re treating me like this? I know that I screw up quite a lot and that always makes you mad but I’ve been thinking about every single thing I’ve done the past few days and I really can’t figure out what the hell I might have done to upset you,” she admitted. “Can you please talk to me?” Again, no answer. “Should I keep yelling at you? Should I sleep in a different room tonight?” She wondered.

“Do you really want to get married, Fallon?” Liam set his laptop on the couch and took a few steps towards her.

“What?” She asked surprised. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“Answer me, Fallon! Do you really want to get married?” He insisted.

“Of course I want to marry you, Liam,” Fallon stared down at the diamond on her left hand. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“I don’t think  _I’m_ the one having second thoughts here...” Liam rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Liam, but I have absolutely no clue of what’s going on here,” Fallon ran her hand through her hair, looking around the living room before focusing on his eyes. “We were literally just talking about it last night! Why would I be having second thoughts?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Fallon!” Her eyes widened at his words. “Do you really think we talked about it last night? Because from what I remember every time I suggested something you reminded me of how the last thing you want is another wedding,” he explained.

“That’s because I don’t want another wedding,” Fallon stated. “I opened myself to you last night, Liam. This has been tormenting me from the day you proposed and I only had the courage to tell you last night,”

“Why did you even say yes if you never intended on getting married, Fallon?”

“I never said I didn’t want to get  _married_ , Liam!” Fallon shook her head. She was fighting hard against the tears but she had a feeling she was just about to lose. “I said I didn’t want a  _wedding_ ... what’s wrong with that?” She questioned, turning around so he wouldn’t see the tears pooling in her eyes. With shaky hands, Fallon managed to pour herself some whiskey from the bar cart next to her and took a long sip.

“What’s  _wrong_ is that you didn’t even give me the chance to show you what I would like to do for my wedding,” Liam explained. “You complained about your messy weddings but need I remind you that I was the  _husband_ in one of them?” He called out. “That maybe I screwed up my first wedding as well?”

“Are you implying that  _I’m_ the reason your first wedding wasn’t for love?” Fallon shouted, turning on her heels to face him. “That  _I_ messed up with your first wedding? Because I didn’t  _make_ you do anything. You didn’t even  _need_ the money so you agreed to it because you  _wanted_ it,”

“No, Fallon! I’m not implying anything,” Liam huffed, walking in circles around the room without really understanding what was happening between them. “I’m just saying we both had messy weddings in the past but you didn’t even listen when I tried to show you that it is possible to have a great wedding. What if having a real wedding is important to me?”

“Just like we both had messy families growing up but you didn’t let me show you that it is possible to have a loving and caring family? You barely gave me the chance to explain how badly I want to be a mother!” Fallon knew that was a low comeback and she was probably just throwing gasoline on the fire but she couldn’t help it. “You screamed in the middle of a stranger’s house that your future didn’t have kids in it, for God’s sake!” As she lost control over her anger, she finished her drink in one gulp and before she knew it, the glass was flying towards the wall across the room, the crystal shattering on the wooden floor.

“FALLON!” Liam screamed after dodging the glass. She would never throw the glass directly at him but it was still pretty close. “What the hell?”

“I agreed to your idea of seeing where life takes us because I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you but do you have any idea of how that broke me? To know that the love of my life didn’t want to have children when that was probably one of my biggest dreams?” At that point, the tears were rolling down her cheeks fast and she had to pause once the hiccups started. “Even then, it  _never_ crossed my mind to break up with you. Does it still hurt to know I may never become a mother?” She asked retorically. “Of course it does! But I would never treat you differently just because you don’t want to be a dad,” the words faded in her voice as the crying took over. “Maybe it will happen and maybe it won’t, who knows? The only thing that matters is that we take this journey together, remember?” Fallon tried to reach for another glass but Liam rushed to her and held her arm.

“Stop drinking,” he didn’t mean to sound harsh but they were both losing control of the situation and alcohol certainly wasn’t a good solution.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Fallon pulled her arm back almost hitting his face in the process.

“Yell as much as you want, Fallon, but you’re not drinking one more drop of alcohol,” Liam shot her a serious look.

“First you treat me like shit and now you’re treating me like a child?” Fallon huffed.

“That’s because you’re acting like a child!” Liam reached for the glass she had grabbed and placed it back on the cart. “If you’re such a grown up then you can handle a fight while sober,”

“Well, maybe I don’t  _want_ to be sober,” Fallon countered, “I just found it funny that you’re treating me like shit because you want a wedding and I don’t when we had a similar conversation not that long ago and you were the one to say how important compromising was,” she rubbed the back of her hand against her eye, not even bothering to avoid the black eyeliner as she smudged it all over her face.

Fallon was exhausted. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the whiskey but this time, Liam didn’t say a word so Fallon raised it to her mouth and took one large and generous gulp straight from the crystal decanter. She hoped it would somehow help her feel better but instead, the amber liquid only added to her pain. Stumbling towards one of the armchairs, she plopped down on it, bringing one hand to her temple while the other tightened its grip on the decanter.  _How had they even reached that point?_

“I apologize for the way I said it. I didn’t realize it would hurt you and I admit I could have expressed it better but I still don’t deserve to be treated like you’ve been treating me all day,” Fallon drank more and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wondered if that was it. If they had inevitably turned into their own parents and their relationship was starting to circle the drain. All she wanted was to drink herself into oblivion, like she had watched Blake and Alexis do over and over again as she was growing up. And just like that, she raised the decanter to her mouth again, scrunching her nose when the burning liquid hit her throat.

“Fallon,” the soft tone in Liam’s voice broke her from her thoughts and she lifted her chin, only to realize he was kneeling in front of her. The minute her watery eyes met his worried ones, she broke down completely, letting her body deal with the pain in its own way, even if it meant crying until she could barely breath.

“Fal,” Liam tried again, gently taking the decanter from her. “No more drinking, okay?” Fallon nodded. “I’m sorry for the way I acted. You’re right, you don’t deserve to be treated like that so I’m sorry. I was upset and maybe even a little angry but that’s no excuse,” he ran his fingers down her face, putting a strand of hair behind her ear then rubbing his thumb softly under her eye to clean the black splotches. “You hurt me by saying you didn’t want a wedding but you’re right when you said I should have said something last night,” he continued. “You could have used different words, maybe touched the subject of not wanting a wedding a bit more carefully instead of throwing the information at my face... but I also screwed up by acting like a complete jerk and you had every right to call me on my bullshit. Again, I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay... I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Fallon spoke, “ and threw a glass at you,” she added.

“I forgive you, babe,” Liam smiled shyly.

“I think I’m gonna throw up,” the alcohol in her system suddenly started to get to her.

“Come here,” he used their joined hands to pull her down to him, enveloping her in his arms as she nestled her head against his neck. “I hate when you turn to the bottle, Fal... it’s not healthy,” he ran his hand up and down her back to relieve her nausea. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were so broken by the kids thing,” They had hurt each other a lot that night but at that moment, all he cared about was taking the pain away from her at all costs. “I know I should have paid more attention but why didn’t you say anything?” Her breathing started to even as he delicately played with her hair.

“Probably for the same reason you didn’t tell me you were upset about me not wanting a wedding. It’s clear from the bloodbath that just happened in here that we need to talk more about it, Liam,” Fallon spoke against his skin. “Apparently both of us kept more feelings inside then we actually let out... whether it’s about the wedding or children,” she explained.

None of them knew exactly how long they stood there, sitting down on the floor in complete silence as Liam held Fallon close to his body. With her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat and slowly, her hiccups stopped and her crying subsided. It wasn’t their first fight and it definitely wouldn’t be their last but in spite of everything, they knew they would always find their way back to each other.

“Food is here,” Liam mentioned when Fallon’s phone started vibrating. “Do you think we can talk about it over dinner?”

“I think for the sake of our relationship we should just eat and get some sleep...” Fallon suggested. “We’re both on the edge and I don’t want to find out what will happen if we start fighting again,”

“Go take your shower and I will take the food to the bedroom,” he brought her face closer to him and placed a sweet and long kiss on her forehead. “I love you, babe,”

“Are we good?” Fallon stood up.

“Yeah, Fal, we’re good,” Liam offered her a smile before heading to the front door.

[...]

Fallon was standing by the window of their bedroom when Liam woke up. He noticed she was holding something because she was so focused on staring at it she barely heard him stir on the bed and call her name. She was wearing a long silk robe and her hair was still a bit messy from sleeping but the light coming from the sun outside made Fallon look so beautiful he just couldn’t stop staring.

“Come back to bed,” Liam murmured, pulling the blankets to cover his naked body.

“Look who decided to wake up,” Fallon turned her head towards him.

“If you woke up early then I didn’t do a very good job last night,” Liam shrugged.

“You did, babe,” Fallon laughed. “Make up sex with you is always good,”

“But...”

“I can’t stop thinking about our fight,” Fallon admitted.

“What are you staring at?” Liam asked in curiosity. Fallon approached the bed and returned to her spot, sitting on the mattress so she could show it to Liam.

“You’ve had this all this time?” Liam’s eyes widened in surprise once his fingers touched their Marriage License. “I really thought you had thrown it away... well, maybe even burned it,”

“For some reason it meant something for me right from the start... I actually tried to get rid of it when I chose Culhane over you but I never could,” Fallon confessed. “In spite of everything, it warms my heart that you were my first husband,” she offered him a smile. “We may have not married for love but I’m still glad that my first wedding was to the love of my life,”

Liam sat up on the bed, moving his body between Fallon and the headboard. Settling one leg on each side of her body, he helped her scoot back, pulling her towards him. As she leaned against his chest, he wrapped one arm around her stomach while his free hand reached for her hair, playing with the long strand while carefully placing it all over her left shoulder.  “For what is worth it, you’re the best first wife I’ve ever had ,” he spoke against her neck, kissing the exposed skin and suddenly a flashback filled Fallon’s mind.

“March 15...” Fallon whispered, her thumb sliding over the date at the bottom of the page.

“What?” Liam asked confused. Burrowing his face between her neck and shoulder, he ran his tongue across her neck and a moan escaped her lips. His arm tightened the grip against her stomach to keep her as close as possible to him, showing Fallon how much he wanted her.

“This is what I want, Liam,” Fallon suddenly felt like she was in a cartoon and a lightbulb had just lit up above her head.

“What do you want, babe?” She rolled her eyes. Of course he was more interested in sex than on what she was actually saying.

“This,” Fallon nodded towards the license.

“I’m still lost, Fal,” Liam pressed his lips against her neck and sucked hard on her skin. “I’m pretty sure they will get us a new one when we get married,” he giggled.

“If you weren’t thinking with the wrong head you would have understood,” Fallon teased him.

“Why don’t you enlighten me then?” Liam suggested and Fallon couldn’t help but laugh when his free hand cupped one of her breasts through the robe. She was naked underneath it so Liam could feel exact how hard and ready her nipples were for him.

“We both consider March 15 to be our special day, right? It was the day we met and when all of this became possible,” Fallon set the marriage license on the nightstand then turned around between his legs, kneeling on the mattress. With her hands under his thighs, she began sliding his lower body towards her and Liam quickly understood what that meant. Sitting up straight and leaning away from the headboard, he scooted towards the middle of the bed. “We are both traumatized by the fact neither of us really knew what we were doing and we wasted our first wedding to play a charade,” Fallon surprised him by wrapping her hand around his semi hard cock. As she began to stroke it, Fallon studied his face, watching him close his eyes when the cool temperature from her hand contrasted with the heat radiating from his body. 

“If we are going to throw a party or not, that we can still decide,” Liam bit his bottom lip so he wouldn’t interrupt her speech because as much as he wanted her to continue, he couldn’t stop thinking about lying on top of her and finally sliding into her. “The important thing is,” she threw one leg on each side of his body and guided him towards her entrance, rubbing his tip against her almost in an agonising speed. Before he could prepare himself for her next move, Fallon lowered herself on him. “We might have wasted our first wedding but it just happened to be with each other,” Fallon paused to enjoy the feeling of him filling her up. “There’s a reason why I don’t go to the office that day, why you buy me red roses and why we’ve been celebrating this date ever since we started dating...” She explained. “Oh my, that feels good,” her jaw fell and she let out a loud moan. “Liam,” she completely lost track of what she was saying. Her hands rested on his shoulders while his flew to her waist, helping her control her hips as she moved almost all the way up before sinking back down on him.

“Keep talking, Fallon,” Liam squeezed her waist to bring her back to reality.

“I need to come,” Fallon groaned.

“Fallon, you’re not making any sense right now,” Liam couldn’t hold the laugh. “I still have no clue how our fake wedding has anything to do with our real wedding considering it was annulled three years ago?”

“We should do it again,” Fallon responded but quickly lost her train of thought once again when Liam opened her robe and captured her nipple between his lips. “That night changed our lives, right?” She held the back of his head, curling her fingers in his hair as he held her breast to his mouth and sucked on her nipple.

“Mhmm,” Liam hummed in agreement. “Best day of my life,”

“There’s nothing I want more than to marry you, Liam,” throughout her life, Fallon had thought about her dream wedding more times than she could even count but what she never expected was that when the time came, she would plan her wedding in bed, straddling her future husband while he hungrily sucked on her breasts, “and I would like it to be at City Hall, on March 15,”

“As long as I’m the first option for your husband this time,” Liam let go of her nipple with a pop and looked up at her, a mix of love and lust in his shinny blue eyes.

“You do know that means you don’t get the biggest payday of your life after we sign the papers, right?” Fallon teased. As Liam started throbbing, his thrusts became kind of sloppy but he still managed to reach Fallon’s most sensitive spots. She felt the orgasm building up inside of her so she raised her hips one more time before sliding back down in one quick and experienced move. “Liam!” She screamed when his tip hit her wall. Her entire body shook as another wave of pleasure hit her.

“Come for me,” Liam pulled her closer to him, holding her tight while running his hand up and down her spine. Fallon was panting, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. “Let go, babe,” he spoke softly.

“Together,” Fallon swayed her hips even though the pressure between her legs were already too much. Her walls were contracting more at every second but as desperate as she was for a release, she wanted to get there with him.

“I’m almost there,” Liam informed. Moving one of her hands to his chin, she lifted his head and crashed her lips on his. “Fallon... oh God,” she had the advantage of being slightly higher than him so she immediately took control over him. When he parted his lips, her tongue waisted no time tangling with his. It didn’t take him long to reach his climax, spilling inside of her as she finally let go, lying her head against his while coming down from her high. 

“This time I get to have you for the rest of my life after we sign the papers,” Liam told her. “Why would I want a fat check?”

“Does this mean you’re in?”

“I am,” Liam pulled her in for a passionate kiss. “I’m  _all_ in, Fal,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> “How can you be so good with words?” Fallon wondered.  
> “It is my job, you know?” Liam laughed.


	2. Baby Be Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That amazing episode aired three days ago and I’m definitely still not over it so here I am! I just can’t believe those two are actually engaged!
> 
> And since I can’t stop thinking about them finally tying the knot... here’s chapter 2 :)

“Are you ready?” Liam asked as Fallon stepped out of the car.

“I am,” Fallon nodded. “Nervous,” she added, “but ready,”

“Let’s just hope there isn’t anyone sitting on our bench then,” Liam joked.

As they walked up the stairs, Liam noticed Fallon shivering a couple of times. Although winter was practically over, the weather was still a bit cold but Fallon had insisted on wearing a dress beneath her coat and he could only imagine her nude pantyhose wasn’t doing a very good job at keeping her warm.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do this inside?” Liam asked her. “This day is already so much better than the one three years ago, Fallon... we don’t really need to do it exactly as it happened,”

“I don’t want to say my vows in front of strangers inside a public building,” Fallon looked around and there didn’t seem to be anyone nearby except for some people walking down the street.

“Need I remind you that it was  your idea to get married at City Hall?” Liam teased.

“I still want that,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “I just don’t want to say my  _vows_ in there,”

“You’re cold, babe,” Liam insisted. “We have a month of honeymoon ahead of us... I don’t want you to get sick,”

“Please,” Fallon looked between him and the bench.

Liam gave in on the condition that they would head inside as soon as they were done exchanging their vows. Mostly because he knew how much it meant for Fallon to be able to tell him how she felt about him at the exact same spot where everything began. She had made that abudantly clear over the past few days as she wrote and rewrote her vows.

After their painful disagreement about what kind of wedding they would have, Liam came to the conclusion that nothing really mattered as long as Fallon was the bride. Besides, he couldn’t deny something small and intimate felt a lot nicer than a huge party filled with people they barely knew. They would still have a small celebration with their family later that night at the Carrington Manor but for at least the next couple of hours, it would be just the two of them and that’s all that mattered.

Sitting down on the bench, he reached for one of Fallon’s hands and pulled her towards him until she was sitting sideways on his legs. Liam wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her even closer to him so the right side of her body was resting on his chest.

“Thank you for this, Liam,” Fallon murmured softly. “I know this is not the kind of wedding you were hoping for but it means a lot to me that you’re willing to do this,”

“You’re here, Fal, that’s everything I need. I didn’t give anything up so you could have this. I really liked your idea and I’m happy we’re doing this,” Liam offered her a smile. “Do you want to go first or should I?” He settled his free arm over her legs, placing his hand on her thigh so she wouldn’t fall off his lap.

“You start,”

Liam turned towards her and just by looking into those bright blue eyes, standing so close to hers, Fallon felt her stomach turn upside down as a wave of excitement and nervousness hit her. If he could melt her heart just by looking at her like that, she wasn’t sure she was going to survive what was coming next.

_“Fallon, I never thought I could love someone the way I love you but right when we met, I knew there was something special about you. I couldn’t exactly figure out why since you barely paid any attention to me at the beginning. I’m pretty sure that’s one of the things that made me fall in love with you in the first place because it gave me the time to watch you and find out more about who the mighty Fallon Carrington really was._

_You’re this incredible business woman who can put anyone at their rightful place. You’re the best sister Steven, Sam - hell, maybe even Adam - could have ever asked for and even in a messy and complicated way, you’re the best daughter Blake and Alexis could ever dream of having. You may look tough, serious and unbreakable but deep down you care about them more than you even care about yourself. Even when they screw up, you help them because that’s what family is for. As I saw that, I noticed something I hadn’t seen in anyone except me. You’re the glue trying to keep the family together even when everyone was letting you down. Deep down, you were just a broken girl, fighting for your parents’ approval because if you weren’t getting love, you would at least try to make them proud of you. I understand that because that’s exactly how I felt with my mother. Being with you made me feel hopeful that something good could come out from two broken families. You made me believe that happiness can be real even when life keeps throwing challenges at us._

_Thank you for fighting for me in your own dramatic and messed up way and for standing by my side when I didn’t even remember who you were. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you and I definitely wouldn’t be this happy if I hadn’t fallen in love with you along the way. It doesn’t matter if I remembered I was in love with you or if I just fell in love with you all over again because if there’s one thing I know for sure, Fallon, is that you make me fall in love with you every single day. It doesn’t matter if I forgot you don’t eat bread or if I forgot a trip we took together because there are many things I will simply never forget, like how you’re crazy about bacon or how you always read the last page of_ _a book first and then spoils it for me. I love that I can smell your perfume on my clothes after you’ve been gone for hours. I love how you’re a million times smarter than I am and how you’re never wrong and most of all, I love the chemistry that I have with you, because for me, Fallon, it has always been real._

_I promise I will keep fixing your broken parts. I promise to love you even when you do something completely crazy and I promise I will give you the life you’ve always dreamed off. I promise to give you a house filled with laughter and love, in which you feel safe and happy because my world is definitely a better one with you in it. I can’t imagine having anyone else but you by my side and I can’t wait to be your husband, Fallon Carrington.”_

Tears were running down Fallon’s face when Liam finished his vows. They’ve had serious and deep conversations throughout their relationship and his book had been one of his biggest declarations for her but none of that mattered anymore after listening to the words he had just spoken. Fallon was literally in his arms as he told her how much she meant to him and the only thing she could do was lean her head against his while she whispered how much she loved him.

During her whole life, she wondered if she was ever going to find the kind of love she used to see in those romantic comedies she loved. What she didn’t know, however, was that what she would find was way better than any movie. Silently, Liam lifted his chin and placed a kiss on her cheek while carefully running his hand up and down her waist. Fallon took a deep breath, swallowed the tears and finally met his eyes once she felt ready to speak.

_“Liam, you came into my life when everything was upside down and I was at my most vulnerable moment. I used you for my own benefit, I was mean to you and I hurt you over and over again but you still came back. You managed to find reasons and excuses to see me and little by little, you made me see what an amazing man you are. The man I was too blind to see when we first met. I don’t regret the beginning of our journey because it’s not only how everything started but it’s what made me grow into the woman I am today. I used to wish I could go back in time to undo some of the things I did but now I can see that it all led us to this moment. That ski trip will haunt me forever but I had to hit rock bottom and experience that gigantic heartbreak in order to realize that being cruel and using my power or money over someone wouldn’t get me anywhere. It made me see that if we were really meant to be together, I had to grow up and be more mature so I could properly fight for you. That was probably the worst thing I’ve ever done to you and you still gave me another chance._

_You saw something in me that no one had ever seen. You saw the broken and helpless girl whose biggest dream was to be loved. You saw the girl who hid all of her feelings beneath expensive outfits, heavy make up and serious faces. Somehow, you managed to find the real Fallon. The one not even I was aware existed. It turns out that she has a bunch of flaws, she makes plenty of mistakes but if there’s one thing she does best, it’s loving you._

_Thank you for not giving up on me when all I did was hurt you. Thank you for believing in me and loving me when not even my family did. You’ve given me everything, Liam, and I don’t think I will ever be able to repay you but I promise you that I will spend my entire life trying. I promise I will try not to spoil a book for you just because I can’t resist reading the last page. I promise to make you as happy as you make me and I promise to be by your side no matter what, even when things get too complicated. For someone who comes from a broken family, my biggest promise to you is that I will always treat you with respect, that I will listen to you and understand you even when I don’t agree with something and that we will make all of the biggest decisions together._

_You’re my best friend, my partner in crime and the love of my life and I can’t wait to be your wife. I love you, Liam.”_

Fallon used the arm that was wrapped around his neck to pull him to her and their lips crashed against each other, meeting in a passionate kiss. She let out a moan once Liam’s tongue found hers and her fingers quickly got lost in his hair as his tightened its grip on her waist. They even lost track of how long they stood there, wrapped around each other and kissing as if it was their last day together. It only took another chill rushing through Fallon’s spine for Liam to break the kiss. Panting and a bit out of breath, she rested her forehead on his and smiled widely.

“Let’s do this?” Liam asked.

“Let’s do this,” she replied standing up.

They walked into City Hall and went up to the fourth floor without exchanging a word, both of them still pretty overwhelmed by each other’s vows. Liam had already arranged everything so all they had to do was show up and sign the papers. As they approached the designated room, however, Fallon froze. She stopped walking and she could feel her chest tightening as it suddenly became very hard to breath.

“Fal, are you okay?” Liam stood in front of her. “You turned white out of sudden,” he gently caressed her cheek.

“What if I can’t do it?” Fallon looked up, fighting against the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

“Can’t do what? Get married?” Liam asked concerned.

“No,” Fallon shook her head. “What if I can’t be the wife you want? I see more traces of Alexis in me than I would like...” she admitted. “What if I fail too?”

“Are you getting cold feet?”

“I can feel the butterflies in my stomach... I feel anxious but in a good way,” Fallon told him, “but at the same time I feel like I’m just about to panic and go full crazy, thinking about everything that could go wrong,”

“I’m scared too, Fallon,” Liam offered her a comforting smile. “I don’t see Alexis in you and I don’t want you to ever question who you are just because you inherited some things from your mother. You have your own qualities just like you have your own flaws but the most important thing is that you’re aware of them and you’ve been learning how to handle them,” he explained. “Being worried and scared means that this is real and that you care about it. Life is not going to be easy and you know that. I’m freaking out myself because I keep thinking of all the things I can do to let you down but I think that’s what we’re supposed to feel like?” Wrapping his arms around her frame, he embraced her. “It’s a big step in our relationship and I’m sure it’s okay to feel nervous. We promised each other down there that we will always make sure we’re in a healthy and loving relationship, right? Even when things get bad, and they will, we will find our way back to each other just like we always do and at the end of the day we will be the married couple that is head over heels for each other,” he kissed the top of her head. The tears had smudged some of her eyeliner and his white shirt had a few traces of black make up on it. “Your biggest goal is to have the family you never had. I believe you have everything to be an incredible wife,” Liam smiled and Fallon couldn’t help but giggle, her heart melting as his blue eyes gave her all the encouragement she needed.

“How can you be so good with words?” Fallon wondered.

“It  _is_ my job, you know?” Liam laughed.

“Idiot,” Fallon shook her head and hit his arm playfully.

“An idiot you’re just about to marry,” Liam rolled his eyes. “Stay still,” he requested and she looked at him a bit confused. Pulling on the sleeve of his jacket, he softly ran the fabric against the skin under Fallon’s eyes to fix her make up. Most of it was completely untouched so he didn’t have any trouble cleaning the few black spots from her emotional moments.

“How bad do I look?” Fallon asked.

“Like a raccoon,” Liam played with her. “A _cute_ one, though,” he tapped on her nose with the tip of his index finger.

“And you look like a dalmatian so I think we’re even,” she gestured towards his spotted shirt.

“You’re beautiful, Fal,” Liam smiled. “Do you think you can do this?” She nodded and they walked into the room.

“Good evening,” one of the ladies greeted them. “Fallon Carrington and Liam Ridley, right?”

“Yes,” Liam affirmed.

“Are you exchanging vows or rings?” She asked.

“Just rings,” Fallon responded. “He’s already made me cry twice tonight,” she mentioned and the woman on the other side of the counter couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t think I can handle a third time,” she laughed.

“Here,” she slid the marriage license and a pen towards them.

Liam pulled the rings out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handed Fallon the one he was supposed to wear. Reaching for the pen, he signed his name above the “Groom” line then turned towards Fallon.

“Fallon Carrington,” Liam took her left hand in his and looked deep into her eyes, “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” he slid the platinum band on her finger until it reached her engagement ring.

Fallon reached for the pen and quickly signed her name before turning back to him and finding the most beautiful smile on his lips. She could tell she was blushing and her hands were shaking when she held his left hand.

“Liam Ridley,” Fallon paused, sliding the ring on his finger, “thank you for making me believe in love,” she smiled.

“I love you,” Liam crashed his lips against hers. “I love you so much,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, babe,”

“Congratulations,” the sound of the license being stamped broke them out of their bubble. “You’re now husband and wife,”

“Thank you,” Liam settled one arm around Fallon’s waist and she leaned towards him, hugging his arm as tight as she could and resting her head on his shoulder as she stared at their marriage license. “Let’s go,” he whispered at Fallon before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

They walked out of the room exactly like that. Liam kept his arm around her body protectively and she couldn’t seem to let go of him either. He was carrying the license in one hand but the other was perfectly intertwined with hers. As they waited for the elevator, Fallon got her phone from her coat, sliding the screen to the left to open the camera.

“Babe,” Fallon raised her arm to their eye level and called out for him. It took the camera a few seconds to adjust to the lighting and when Fallon considered it was a good shot, she pressed the button. To her surprise though, Liam turned his head to his right and kissed her cheek just as she snapped the photo, capturing the exact moment her tearful eyes sparkled and she blushed at the feeling of his lips on her skin. 

“Send that to me,” Liam requested as they stepped into the elevator. “It’ll be my new background photo from now on,” Fallon quickly forwarded him the photo then put her phone back in her coat. Standing in the middle of the elevator, facing each other, Fallon wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her by her hips. They leaned in for a kiss at the same time, meeting each other halfway. They were finally where they were supposed to be, as husband and wife, for _real_ this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Next chapter...  
> “What took you so long?” Sam asked. “You didn’t stop to consummate the marriage before coming here, did you?”


	3. The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my only wish right now is Fallon as a bride walking towards Liam...

It was a little after eight when the newlyweds finally arrived at the Carrington Manor. Liam was the first one to exit the car, walking around it so he could open the door for Fallon. Accepting his hand, Fallon stepped out of the car before smoothing down her dress and fixing the hair Liam had so deliciously messed on their way to the Manor.

“You have lipstick all over your face, babe,” Fallon laughed, stepping closer to him. “Here, let me help,” she grabbed one tissue from her purse then carefully wiped it over his face, removing every trace of pink lipstick off his skin.

“Fallon,” Liam didn’t need to say a word, he just glanced at her breasts for a few seconds until Fallon realized the bow from her dress was completely loose and he could see plenty of her lacy bra.

“Oh God,” Fallon gasped. Liam reached for thetwo ends of satin and tied it up in a bow over her collarbone.

“I  _might_ have left a hickey on your left breast,” Liam’s confession was barely a whisper, his breath hot and heavy on her ear, “and your mouth is smudged as well,” he added, as if it was no big deal. Looking at her reflection on the car window, Fallon wiped the tissue over her own mouth before reapplying her lipstick.

“Does it look like we made out for almost half an hour in the backseat of our car?” Fallon blushed, carefully sliding the bow to the side to check the mark Liam had supposedly given her.

“Most definitely,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “We just got married, Fal. I’m sure they will understand,”

“Liam, there’s a purple mark in the middle of my chest!” Fallon hit his arm playfully.

“It’s not my fault you’re so delicious,” Liam backed her against the car and held her by the waist.

“Let’s get inside and celebrate with our guests before I change my mind and take you straight to our private celebration, shall we?” Fallon winked at him before walking past him to reach for the door.

“You’re here! You’re here!” They hadn’t even closed the door behind them when they heard Sam’s voice. “Congratulations, sister!” Sam ran towards them and enveloped Fallon in a tight hug, lifting her from the floor and spinning her around.

“Sam, put me down,” Fallon laughed.

“Sorry,” Sam replied. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you, Sam,” Fallon hugged him back once he settled her back on her feet.

“Good luck, man,” Sam turned towards Liam. “That’s one hell of a woman,”

“Don’t I know?” Liam laughed.

“What took you so long?” Sam asked. “You didn’t stop to consummate the marriage before coming here, did you?”

“Sam!” Fallon exclaimed and Liam looked down, focusing on his shoes so Sam wouldn’t notice the redness on his cheeks. “We did not!” Usually, Fallon would have a snarky comeback on the tip of her tongue but at that moment she couldn’t even think properly after their heavy make out session.

“I wasn’t going to judge you. It was an honest question,” Sam rolled his eyes. “Liam said you’d be here around seven so we were wondering if you had just skipped the party,” he said, “but that doesn’t matter. You’re here and I’m so happy for you!” Sam pulled them both in for a hug. “I can’t wait to hear  all of the details from the ceremony I was  not invited to,”

“I’m not even gonna reply to that emotional blackmail,” Fallon pretended to be annoyed at him.

“I’m only letting that slide because you two are my favorite couple in the whole world,” Sam smiled, “but you still owe me all the details because I love a good wedding,” he insisted, “specially the one involving that hickey on your breast?” he murmured and Fallon’s eyes widened in shock. “Your dress moved when I spinned you,” he explained. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” he added as they walked further into the house.

“Oh my God,” Fallon gasped in surprise when she saw the flowers decorating the living room. She would never forget the day she walked into their hotel room in London to find thousands of roses all over the place before turning to find Liam on his knees.

Liam had definitely chosen to do something like that at the Manor but what surprised Fallon the most were the white lillies amongst the red roses. Fallon had chosen most of the dinner’s menu but Liam had been in charge of the decoration and yet again, he managed to leave her speechless by filling the room with flowers. A simple yet meaningful and special decoration.

“This is so pretty,” Fallon commented.

“You like it?” Liam asked, just to be sure.

“Of course I like it,” she giggled, “but you’re gonna end up getting me used to walking into rooms filled with flowers,”

“I should work on surprising you more often then,” Liam winked playfully at her.

“You know I hate surprises,” Fallon rolled her eyes.

“You sure about that, Fal?” Liam teased her. “You did say yes to my proposal, you are overwhelmed with this living room and you agreed to let me plan our honeymoon without telling you a single thing about it...”

“I’m starting to  _regret_ that now, to be honest,” Fallon shrugged and Liam couldn’t hold the laugh. She had been asking non stop for the past week for any detail of their honeymoon but Liam just wouldn’t give in. The only thing he told her was that they would go away for a month, but mostly because he knew she would need to leave hundreds of instructions to her team at Fallon Unlimited. That meant Liam had planned thirty days with her and she had absolutely no clue about any of them.

“In a few hours you’ll see it was worth the wait,” Liam turned away from Fallon for a moment and that’s when he saw the blonde woman standing only a few feet from them. “Mom?” Liam was shocked to see Laura Van Kirk at the Manor’s main room, a glass of champagne in her hand.

“Hi baby,” Laura pulled him in for a hug as Fallon was greeted by her own family. “Should I be worried that you’re surprised to see me?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” Liam admitted. “As far as I’m concerned, you hate Fallon,”

“We have our issues, yeah,” Laura replied, “but the girl called me a few days ago to make sure I would be here. She said you were having a private wedding just for the two of you but she also mentioned how much it meant to you that I came for the reception,” she explained.

“Fallon  _called_ you?” Liam definitely didn’t see that coming.

“She  _did_ , _yes_ ,” Laura nodded. “If she had the courage to reach me and actually invite me into her house then the least I could do was put our differences aside and come celebrate with my son,”

“Who are you and what have you done to the real Laura Van Kirk?” Liam eyed her suspiciously.

“I may not get along with Fallon but I know how important this day is to you,” Laura spoke softly. “The day I married your father was the best day of my life,” Liam never thought he would hear so many soft words from his mother in such a short period of time. Laura held his cheek and leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. “Congratulations, Liam, I hope you find the happiness you deserve,”

Liam was frozen for at least a couple of seconds. He simply had no idea of how to respond to that. After his father died, Laura never really showed him any sign of affection and he had learnt to deal with her indifference over the years. She became cold and harsh towards him and every time she saw him, she made sure to find something to complain about him. Those words, however, were coming from the mother he knew when he was just a little boy. When he was only Jack Lowden, son of John and Laura, and he had no worries besides what kind of game they would play at night. Memories from those years filled his mind and all Liam could do was wrap his arms around his mother.

“Thanks for coming, mom,” he said softly.

_One hour later...._

“Hey, Sam, have you seen Fallon?” Liam had just returned from one of the bedrooms after having changed into a clean white shirt but he couldn’t find her anywhere. 

“In her old room,” Sam replied. “She should be down any minute but she asked me to tell you to wait for her by the stairs,”

“Is everything okay?” He asked in concern.

“Everything is great,” Sam reached for the appetizers and ate one of the tiny bruschettas. “What are you waiting for? Go,” he gestured to the stairs and waited for Liam to start walking towards them. He had a suspicious look on his face but still did as he was told.

“So I just wait here?” Liam asked, standing between the stairs and the front door. “What’s going on, Sam? Maybe I should just go up and-“ he was in the middle of his sentence when he heard his name coming from the second floor.

Liam’s eyes widened when he saw Fallon standing on the balcony, her hand on the rail and the biggest smile on her lips. The change of outfit was definitely a surprise for Liam and he didn’t even know he wanted her to wear a wedding dress until the moment he laid his eyes on her and there she was, only a few feet from him, looking like the most beautiful bride he had ever seen.

The white sheath dress was simple but elegant, matching perfectly with Fallon’s idea of a small and intimate wedding. As a close fitting dress, it hugged her body marvellously, emphasizing her curves all the way from its jewel neckline to the slit that started mid thigh and ended at her feet. Her silver glitter Louboutin’s gave the outfit its final touch, shining brightly at every step she took.

Fallon had fixed her make up entirely and her hair was cascading down her shoulders, slightly waved, just like before, but she had messed it up a little bit because she knew how much Liam loved that kind of look on her.

Fallon was halfway through the stairs when her eyes met his and he could swear his heart stopped beating when she threw him a smirk.

“I can’t even explain how I’m feeling right now,” Liam met her at the bottom of the stairs and offered her his hand so she could take the last few steps. “I always thought you would be the ballgown kind of girl. With those puffy dresses and fabric everywhere,” they laughed, “but you look absolutely stunning,” settling one hand on her lower back, she managed to surprise him yet again when his fingers found exposed skin. “Ohh, it’s an open back,” his eyes widened.

“I knew this was  the dress when I saw the open back,” Fallon took a step forward, closing the distance between them, “considering how much you love this kind of dress,” she whispered seductively.

“I wasn’t aware you’d planned a change of outfit,”

“Guess you’re not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve after all, are you?” Fallon replied. “I figured you would like to see your wife walking towards you as a bride, in a real wedding dress, even if I wasn’t exactly walking down the aisle,”

“I love the dress, Fallon,” Liam pulled her in for a sweet kiss. “I loved the first one, in fact. There was no need to change it but now you look even more beautiful and I’m starting to regret asking to throw this reception in the first place because all I want right now is to have you all to myself,” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh. “I mean, I can’t stop thinking about that since we left the car but this dress is doing  _things_ to me, Fallon,”

“We will have plenty of time for that, babe,” she laughed between kisses. “You planned a month long honeymoon, remember? Right now I need to look perfect for our wedding photos but then you’re welcome to mess with my lipstick however you feel like it,” Fallon bit his earlobe, aware it would drive him even crazier but she wasn’t in her best state of mind either.

“We could do another kind of wedding photoshoot,” Liam pulled her body towards his, his hand firm on her back to keep her still. Leaning forward, he sucked on her earlobe and the moan that escaped her lips was all the encouragement he needed. “One that involves no clothing and you posing just for me...” He pushed her hair aside and started to cover her neck with kisses, some more aggressive than others.

“Do you have any idea of how much a nude photo of Fallon Carrington is worth?” Fallon’s legs were getting weaker with every kiss but she couldn’t seem to push him away. “What if you get hacked and the whole world gets a glipse of your wife all wet and ready for you?” She whispered in his ear, tracing her tongue against its skin. If he wanted to play with fire, she sure wasn’t going to miss the fun that came with it.

“Fallon,” Liam pushed her against the wall near the staircase. Fallon yelped when he tightened the grip of his hands on her waist and captured her lips in his. “I need you,” he panted, desperate for more. “Now,” he moved his hips against hers.

“Liam,” Fallon laid one palm against his chest, pushing him slightly. “Later, okay?” She played with his hair softly. “I need to look presentable for one hour so we can take our wedding photos and then you can do whatever you want,” she offered him a smile and he simply nodded. “I will even consider that kind of photoshoot you’ve mentioned but right now we have photos to take and a party to host,” lacing their fingers together, Fallon guided him back to the main room while Liam tried hard to remember why he even wanted a party with their family in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party continues next chapter!! 
> 
> How do you like this story so far? Well, I hope you’re enjoying it as much as I’m enjoying writing it!
> 
> Next chapter:  
> Fallon dropped the glass she had just gotten on the floor when the familiar song filled the room.


	4. Against All Odds

“What are the plans for the next few days?” Alexis asked the young couple. They were all gathered in the living room, chatting and laughing while they enjoyed some cake and champagne.

“Few days?!” Sam turned towards her. “These two are honeymooning for a whole _month_ ,” Liam and Fallon glanced at each other, laughing at Sam’s remark.

“Ohh, do tell!” Alexis’ eyes shone in excitement as she lift the champagne glass to her lips.

Fallon and Liam sat on one of the couches, Liam’s back against the cushion while Fallon leaned on him. One of his arms was casually thrown around her body while the other hand held the plate of dessert on his legs.

“Yes, babe, why don’t you tell them?” Fallon suggested.

“No, no, no,” Liam shook his head. “You’re _not_ gonna trick me into telling you anything, Fal,” he laughed, cutting another piece of cake with his fork. “More?” Fallon nodded. Liam raised the fork and fed her the small piece along with half a strawberry.

“Liam asked me if he could plan the honeymoon by himself,” Fallon turned her attention to their guests. “He was so excited I ended up agreeing with it but now I don’t have a clue of what’s going to happen,” she rolled her eyes and hit his legs playfully when she heard his soft laugh.

“A _surprise_ month getaway?” Alexis exclaimed. “Maybe you can be my next husband, Liam?” She teased.

“I’m sorry,” Liam shrugged, “this one here is forever,” he fed Fallon another piece of cake.

They were supposed to share the dessert and Liam had even gotten two forks but Fallon hadn’t even bothered to reach for one. Liam, on the other hand, ate a piece here and there but it was so adorable how Fallon slightly opened her mouth every time she wanted more that he just wanted her to have the whole thing.

“Wait until you have to pack for a whole month without knowing where you’re going,” Fallon complained and everyone in the room laughed at the panic currently spread on her face. “He didn’t even tell me fall or spring,”

“That’s because you’d rule out half the world with the answer, _smartass_ ,” Liam teased but Fallon was not _amused_ by his response.

“Maybe he’s just taking you shopping when you get there and you’re not supposed to pack at all,” Kirby wondered.

“You can guess all you want but these lips are sealed,” Liam commented, rubbing his thumb over the corner of Fallon’s mouth to clean off some whipped cream that ended up there.

“Believe me,” Fallon spoke up. “I tried,”

“Should we expect grandchildren anytime soon?” Alexis asked out of nowhere. Liam choked on the champagne he was drinking and Fallon’s eyes widened. They looked at each other, their eyes screaming _‘Where the hell did that come from?’_. “I mean, you’re gonna have a lot of time to practice but there’s something particular about doing it in another country,”

“Alexis!” Jeff reprimanded.

“It’s not like I’m _lying_ ,” Alexis rolled her eyes, “and Fallon is not getting any younger, you know?” She took a sip of her champagne. “They might as well just take the opportunity,”

“We’re not there yet, mom,” Fallon replied rather harshly. They weren’t even sure they _would_ go down that road, as a matter of fact, but their family definitely didn’t need to know the specifics.

“Your mother could have been a lot softer with her words,” Blake commented, “but she’s right... you’re probably going to be the one to pass the Carrington name and fortune to the next generation,” Liam could feel Fallon tensing up by his side.

“Hey!” Adam countered, “but yeah, maybe Fallon _is_ the best choice for that anyway,” he rolled his eyes.

 _How could they both be so cold towards their daughter on such a delicate subject?_ Liam thought to himself and all he could do was lock her hand in his and place a comforting kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, Blake,” Laura spoke up.

“Excuse me?” Blake exclaimed.

“My son _also_ has a legacy to pass to their child,” Laura rolled her eyes. “A pretty important one, may I add,”

“In _New York_ , he might,” Blake spoke, “but my grandchild will be born in Atlanta like all us Carringtons,”

“Fallon,” Liam whispered her name softly when he noticed she was just about to stand up and do something she would regret later. “Fal,” he insisted but it was already too late. He was doing his best to simply ignore them and pretend that conversation wasn’t even happening but Fallon was clearly taking it personally.

“Need I remind you that if it weren’t for _us_ then that company of yours would be only a memory by now?” Laura fired back, rolling her eyes while glaring at Blake.

“Can you all just shut up?” Fallon screamed. “I just told you we’re not there yet,” she reminded them, “but even if we _were_ , _we_ are going to decide how it happens and what name to pass along but for now, there’s still a lot Liam and I want to do by ourselves,” she stood up from the couch and rushed towards the balcony.

Liam settled his glass on the coffee table and followed her through the glass doors. None of them didn’t even bother to apologize for their inappropriate behavior and as Liam stepped out of the living room, he could still listen to Laura and Blake arguing about the family name.

“So much for a drama free celebration,” Fallon groaned once she felt Liam behind her.

“I’m sorry,”

“Why are you sorry, Liam? You didn’t do anything,” Fallon turned on her heels to face him. “They’re probably already drafting the legal details for a child we might not even have!” She exclaimed.

“Fal,” Liam tried to speak but Fallon just kept going.

“They didn’t even bother to ask if we _want_ children in the first place,” she grumbled. “They just _assumed_ we do and then _they_ decide it should happen in the near future?”

“Fal, calm down,” Liam touched her upper arm.

“This is ridiculous, Liam! Don’t you see that?” Fallon was mad but he could see in her eyes that she was actually a lot more upset than angry. “I’m sick of this power battles! Even when I get married and am ready start my _own_ life they think they can tell me what to do just so they can benefit from it somehow?”

“Fallon, just ignore them,” Liam insisted. “You know that we’re going to decide on all of that together and we’re going to do that when we’re both ready,” he pulled her in for a hug. “Let them talk, let _them_ be the ones to argue with each other about a hypothetical child,”

“Why do they have to screw up everything?” Fallon questioned. “I mean, I know there’s always one person that asks about babies as soon as rings are exchanged but-“

“Come here,” he interrupted her.

Taking her hand in his and standing by her side, he asked her to take a look at the people on the other side of the glass. Crystal and Blake were talking near the dinning room, probably still discussing the subject as Blake seemed tense. Sam and Kirby were probably the ones having the most fun, laughing out loud as they drank tequila shots, much to Anders’ disapproval, but they didn’t seem to mind. Monica and Jeff were chatting by the piano room while Adam tried to be a part of Laura and Alexis’ conversation.

“I’m sure they’re still discussing our child,” Fallon rolled her eyes.

“They probably are,” Liam replied, “but let them. It’s not going to change how we feel about it and it’s definitely not going to determine whether we will or not have kids and if we _do_ , what last name they will have,”

“Sometimes I think I should just run away and never look back,” Fallon admitted. “I’m sure life would be a lot easier without their constant drama hanging over my shoulders,”

“Fal, they may drive you crazy but they confirmed they would be here as soon as I talked to them,” Liam told her. “I wanted to do it at our home but Blake insisted we did it here because that’s where you grew up and where you spent most of your life. Alexis actually called me one day to ask if I had already bought your wedding gift and believe it or not, she helped me find the perfect gift for you,” he continued. “She spent eleven years away from you but just by looking at something, she can tell whether you’re going to love it or hate it. As for Sam, you can’t imagine how much he has helped me with the honeymoon. Turns out you were right when you said I’m a terrible trip planner and you should be the one to make the decisions,” Fallon couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on her lips. “From now on, you’re completely in charge of every trip we take but our honeymoon was different. I wanted it to be a surprise and I wanted it to be perfect so I asked Sam for help,” he admitted.

“What I’m trying to say, Fal, is that these people really care about you. They have a _peculiar_ way of showing that but they love you nonetheless. Maybe driving you crazy is their way of saying they love you,” he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to him. Fallon leaned back against him, her back on his chest and her head resting on his shoulder as Liam placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I understand that you’re figuring out a different concept of family. The kind you want us to have, but you shouldn’t despise them just because they don’t share that concept. At the end of the day, they will always have your back, no matter what. You have no idea how much it hurts not having my dad around tonight,” his grip on her waist suddenly tightened and Fallon turned her head at him just in time to catch the tear that rolled down his eye.

“I know my mom is trying her best to be nice but the truth is that you two don’t get along,” Fallon raised one hand to his face and ran her thumb softly over his cheek to catch the tear, “I definitely don’t understand _why_ but even when you’re treating each other nicely, the whole room can feel the tension between you two. I don’t blame you but I don’t blame her either. Sometimes two people just don’t get along and that’s okay. It’s just life as it is,” Liam admitted, “my sister hasn’t given me a call in almost a decade and then it hits me that the only family I have left can’t even have a proper conversation with my wife... that _hurts_ , Fallon. It breaks my heart specially because I know my dad would have loved you,”

Fallon held onto the arms that were currently resting on her stomach. He probably didn’t notice he was putting all of his strength in his embrace but although Fallon felt he was crushing her a little, she knew how much he needed her at that moment. Whenever something upset her, the best place she would find her peace was in his arms so if hugging her was what he needed, then she would gladly stay there all night.

“He would have loved to be a part of this, Fallon. He would have loved you and he would be planning our whole future right now if he were here. Just like they probably are in there but he would make it light and funny somehow, mostly just to tease us,” he giggled at the memory. “He would probably even flirt with you in his sweet and funny way and tell me that he was taking you home at the end of the night because you’re prettier than any other women. Mainly because he knew it would just drive my mother crazy but he would still tease us as much as he could,”

“I’m sure I would have loved him too, Liam,” Fallon finally spoke, her fingers tracing random patterns on his arms.

“Please, Fallon, don’t ever take your family for granted. I know you, I know you’re going to focus on being the wife Alexis never were but don’t ignore them, don’t cut them out of your life just because they drive you crazy sometimes. One day they won’t be here and you’ll wonder if you could have done anything differently, if you could have just cancelled one business meeting to have dinner together or if you could have just said an ‘I love you’ before ending a call. You’ll never know it’s the last time, until is too late,”

“I’m sorry, Liam,” Fallon turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. “I hadn’t realized you missed him that much. I should have, considering my whole family is here and yours isn’t,” she rested her forehead against his. “I just complained about my parents behavior and all you wanted was for your dad to be here. It wasn’t right, I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, Fallon. I know he’s watching this wherever he is,” Liam offered her a smile. “For someone who walked away from his family himself, I feel the need to tell you not to push them away, even when they do that kind of stuff,”

“I won’t,” Fallon shook her head. “Promise me you will tell me more about him?” She asked.

“I promise, babe, but let’s go back inside now, okay?” Fallon nodded in silence.

As they walked back into the living room, Liam asked for everyone’s attention. Scanning the room, he looked at each guest carefully, glad to see that everyone they cared about was there.

“I would like to say a few words,” Liam started. “First of all, Fallon is right to be mad at you. You can’t just turn one of the most important moments of someone’s life into a battle of dynasties. It’s not about who has more power, more money or even a matter of New York versus Atlanta, for God’s sake. We don’t know what the future holds and we want you to respect that. Fallon and I talked a lot about what kind of wedding we wanted. To be honest, we even fought and screamed at each other while doing that but what’s important here is that we both knew deep down that we wanted a wedding like the one we had a few years ago. It was fake and it was complicated in every way possible but it was what got us here in the first place,” he took a sip of his champagne before continuing. “As much as we wanted it to be just the two of us, like that night, we both wanted something with all of you because having you all here means something for us. It’s definitely not the kind of party you’re all used to but it’s important for me and Fallon to have you by our side at this moment. We know many of you don’t even get along with each other and that discussion was completely unnecessary but I’m sure you understand why you’re here,”

“I’m sorry for my behavior earlier,” Blake was the first to speak up. “I’m happy to see my daughter’s dream is coming true,” he took a few steps towards Liam and extended his hand to congratulate his now son-in-law. “I don’t remember ever seeing her so happy like when she’s with you so I can only thank you for that. We have an inexplicable share of drama in this family, as you already know very well, and I’m glad Fallon is getting the life she deserves,” he glanced at her. “I wish you two all the best in this world but Liam, if you ever hurt her,”

“That’s not going to happen, Blake,” Liam cut him off before he could give him the most cliché speech a father could give a man. “I’m crazy about your daughter. I would never do anything to break her heart,”

“Blake, relax,” Crystal touched his shoulder. “If there’s anyone that has ever taken such good care of Fallon is Liam,” she threw the younger man a smile.

“I know,” Blake looked down. “I’m sorry,” he looked back at Liam, “but she’s my little girl and one day you will probably understand why I’m saying this,”

“There’s no need to worry, daddy,” Fallon added.

“Come here, come here,” Blake opened his arms and Fallon closed the distance between them. They never hugged but Liam’s speech about his father had really gotten to her. Blake wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light squeeze. Fallon waited for some kind of ‘I love you’ but when she realized that wasn’t happening, she stepped away and returned to her husband’s side. Blake had gone all defensive against Liam and had even hugged her but for some reason, he wouldn’t say the words she needed the most.

“Can we leave?” Fallon whispered in Liam’s ear.

“In a bit, okay?” Liam replied. Nodding, Fallon walked across the room to grab another glass of champagne. “Sam,” he gave him the sign when Fallon wasn’t looking.

_How can I just let you walk away_

_Just let you leave without a trace_

Fallon dropped the glass she had just gotten on the floor when the familiar song filled the room. The crystal shattered on the floor and she froze por a moment as she couldn’t even think straight.

_When I stand here taking every breath_

_With you, oooh_

Turning around, the first thing Fallon noticed was Sam giggling in excitement by the music box. _Of course he was in on it._ Fallon thought.

_You're the only one_

_Who really knew me at all_

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Ridley?” Liam offered Fallon a hand.

_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

The smile on his lips went from ear to ear and Fallon remained speechless as tears started forming in her eyes.

_Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_

_And even shared the tears_

“You’re the only one, Fal,” Liam spoke softly.

_You're the only one_

_Who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now_

_‘Cause there's just an empty space_

“Careful so you won’t step on the glass,” he added. Fallon rested her hand on his and let him lead her towards the middle of the room.

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now_

_‘Cause there's just an empty space_

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Fallon nestled her head on his shoulder. Liam leaned his own against hers while closing his arms around her back.

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_And that's what I've got to face_

Fallon’s body fit his perfectly, her eyes closed and her soft breath against him as she took in the lyrics and snuggled deeper into his arms.

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

Liam could feel her heart beating against his own as they swayed to the music as one, moving slowly as their bodies molded together. _  
_

_You're the only one_

_Who really knew me at all_

His fingers drew slow patters on her back, leaving goosebumps on her exposed skin.

_So take a look at me now_

_'Cause there's just an empty space_

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

Fallon hugged him tighter, pulling him to her and making sure they were as close as two people can be.

_Take a look at me now_

_'Cause there's just an empty space_

She still couldn’t speak and Liam was well aware of that. Of all the times he had managed to surprise her, that one was probably turning into his favorite one by the time the song ended. _  
_

_But to wait for you, well that's all I can do_

_And that's what I've got to face_

Fallon felt something she had never felt in her entire life. She no longer had any control of her body or her mind. As Liam guided them through the song, she wondered how on Earth she had gotten so lucky to have found someone like him. _  
_

_Take a good look at me now_

_‘Cause I'll still be standing here_

The magic between them grew with every sway and every touch. Their feet moving in complete sync and their heads still leaning against each other’s in the sweetest way.

_And you coming back to me is against all odds_

_It's the chance I've got to take_

_Oh no, just take a look at me now_

They were made to love each other and they had finally beat the odds. “I love you, Liam,” Fallon whispered, covering his lips with hers.

“I love you too, babe,” Liam replied between kisses. “Until the end of time,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never knew how much I need this last scene to happen on the show but yeah, the writers should definitely give us that. I'm sure we deserve it, right?
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts of it!! :)


	5. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for these two to enjoy their well deserved wedding night, so expect lots of smut in this chapter and the following ones considering their honeymoon is just getting started!

“We’re here,” the driver looked at Liam through the rearview mirror.

“Thank you, Louis,” Liam offered him a smile. “Fal,” he ran his hand softly down her face, “wake up, babe,”

Liam had wrapped one arm around Fallon’s body as soon as they got comfortable in the backseat of the car. Fallon quickly snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms before they even drove past the gates of the Carrington Manor. They were both happy with how their wedding turned out but they couldn’t deny it was a pretty exhausting night, so Liam wasn’t surprised when she fell asleep instead of attacking him like she had been looking forward to.

The ride to the airport was about forty minutes long and Liam didn’t have it in his heart to wake her. Fallon could definitely use some sleep so he remained still, one hand playing softly with her hair while the other moved up and down her thigh slowly. During the whole ride, all he could think about was how lucky he was to have her by his side forever.

“Mhmm,” Fallon lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. “Where are we?” She asked still a bit confused.

“Airport,” Liam replied, opening his door. “The jet is right outside,”

“Airport?!” Fallon exclaimed but Liam had already left the car. “You didn’t tell me we were leaving tonight,” she stepped out of the car and wrapped her arms around herself when a cold shiver hit her spine.

“Here,” Liam removed his jacket, placing it on her shoulders.

“I didn’t finish packing, Liam!” Fallon looked at him in panic.

“You didn’t even _start_ packing, Fallon,” Liam teased her. “You took a bunch of clothes from your closet and threw them on the bed but you didn’t put a single _sock_ in your suitcase,”

“And that is entirely _your_ fault because if you had told me where we’re going, then I wouldn’t be so confused,” Fallon rolled her eyes.

“Your bags are already in the plane, Fal,” Liam spoke as he opened the trunk of the car to reach for his black backpack. “All _eight_ Gucci suitcases. All in there. Sam knows where we’re going so he packed for you,”

“You asked _Sam_ to pack for me?”

Liam took a few steps towards her and held both of her hands in his. Fallon was clearly tired and needed to sleep. He couldn’t really blame her for lashing out when he was the only one who knew their schedule and she was doing nothing but trusting him. Quietly, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Apparently you bought a lot of sexy stuff but I wasn’t supposed to see them and he was the only one who knew about them in the first place,” Liam spoke, “but now I’m kind of worried I screwed up and shouldn’t have asked him... are you mad?” His eyes screamed concern.

“No, no,” Fallon shook her head. “I’m just not used to not planning things... it throws me off my game, to be honest,”

“I’m sure Sam knows exactly what you would wear in any situation, Fal,” Liam reassured her. “I just don’t want you to be mad...” For a moment, he started getting a bad feeling that maybe he shouldn’t have planned such a big surprise for Fallon.

“I think I’m just tired?” Fallon ran her hand through her hair. “What time is it? I don’t even know where my phone is...”

“Almost 4am,” Liam couldn’t hold the yawn that escaped his lips when he checked his watch. “Your phone is in here,” he gestured to the backpack on his shoulder. “Now, can I please take my wife to our honeymoon?”

“Will you tell me where we’re going?” Fallon questioned. Liam looked surprised for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. He wondered if that was a tricky question, if Fallon was going to be mad if he didn’t tell her their destination or if she was just trying to get clues out of him like she had been doing for days.

“I could,” Liam started, hoping he was giving her the right answer, “but you’re so close to finding out for yourself...”

“Okay,” Fallon nodded, “you don’t need to tell me,” she couldn’t help but smile.

“Shall we then?” Liam asked, locking his fingers in hers so he could lead her to the door.

“Miss Carrington, Mr. Ridley, we’re all ready to go,” the co-pilot informed them as he closed the door. “Take your seats and buckle your seatbelts for take off, please,” he requested.

“Paul,” Fallon called him before he could get into the cabin, “you can call me Mrs. Ridley now,”

“I’m sorry,” Paul nodded. “I will keep that in mind. Congratulations on your wedding,” he offered the couple a smile before returning to his seat.

“Can you at least tell me the duration of this flight?” Fallon turned her seat around so she could see him. “So I don’t freak out in the middle of nowhere?”

“About eight to nine hours, babe,” Liam replied with a laugh.

As soon as the belt lighting was turned off, Liam reached for the two glasses of champagne and the bottle of Dom. Filling them, he handed one glass over to Fallon before proposing a toast.

“Here’s to a happy and wonderful life,” Liam raised his glass.

“I can’t wait,” Fallon smiled, clicking her glass to his before taking a sip.

“Come here,” he unbuckled his belt and patted his legs. A smirk appeared on Fallon’s mouth as she swayed her hips towards him, the widest and happiest smile on her lips. They both took another sip of champagne before Fallon sat sideways on his legs.

Liam settled his glass by the window then carefully reached for Fallon’s to do the same. Taking one hand to her cheek, he looked deep into those bright blue eyes, his thumb caressing the soft skin of her cheek. Fallon took her hand to his bowtie but to his surprise, she didn’t rip it off him. As their eyes spoke their own language, Liam twirled her hair around his fingers while Fallon delicately untied his bowtie.

“I love you,” Liam whispered.

“I love you too,” Fallon leaned forward and captured his lips in hers.

There was no rush and no desperation, just pure and wholehearted love as their lips moved slowly against each other, their tongues playing together and tangling around one another. Fallon blindly undid the first few buttons of his shirt until it was open enough for her to slide her hand inside.

They broke the kiss when none of them could breath anymore but as they leaned their foreheads against each other's, they could only laugh before diving in for another passionate kiss. Fallon let the palm of her hand settle on the left side of his chest, feeling his heartbeat as their lips danced in perfect sync.

While playing with her hair, Liam found the three buttons behind her neck that were holding her dress together. He worked on them as best as he could considering he had absolutely no intention of letting go of her lips anytime soon. In a matter of minutes, the front of her dress fell forward, exposing her upper body to him and reminding him why he loved open back dresses so much. She would never wear a bra with them if the dress offered the needed support itself.

As Fallon reached for the remaining buttons of his shirt, he ran a hand up her side then cupped one of her breasts, his thumb grazing her hardening nipple while his other fingers squeezed it gently. Once Liam’s shirt was finally open, Fallon broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off him, throwing it on the floor before crashing her lips back on his. His fingers continued to play with her nipple, pinching it before rotating it between his thumb and index finger and Fallon let out a long moan, detaching her lips from his as her head fell slightly backwards at his stimulation.

Liam’s eyes were dark with lust and he bit on his bottom lip before going for Fallon’s neck. He sucked hard on her skin then eased off by running his tongue over the same spot. He was just about to repeat his actions when he realized Fallon had already unbuckled his belt and was already unzipping his pants. As her left hand returned to his face, she ran her thumb over his cheek a couple of times before she moved it around his head until it was gripping on his hair. Pulling on his light strands, Fallon removed his mouth from his neck so she could have it back on hers. Just as their lips found each other, Fallon slid her hand inside his boxers and started to pull him out of its confinement.

“Wait,” Liam muttered against her lips. Fallon pulled her hand back and looked at him concerned. “Stand up,” he requested and Fallon turned her legs around, stepping on the floor so she could get on her feet.

Once she was standing up, Liam reached for his glass of Dom and took another sip before offering it to her. When he finally stood up from his seat, he grabbed the glass and returned it to its place by the window before taking the few steps towards Fallon.

“Turn around,” he instructed. Liam closed the distance between them completely when she had her back to him. Her hair was falling mostly in front of her chest so he could see most of her exposed back already. “It’s not everyday a groom gets to undress his bride,” he whispered in her ear as his hands laid in between their bodies, reaching for the zipper that started on her lower back. “You’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen, Fal,” Liam kissed the skin beneath her earlobe, the crook of her neck and then her shoulder, taking his sweet time savoring his wife while sliding the zipper down.

The wedding dress fell off her body like a feather, the satin white fabric pooling around her feet as Fallon gave herself completely to him. Turning back on her heels, she managed to capture the exact moment he laid his eyes on the her white lacy thong and the matching garter on her right thigh. Her choice of dress didn’t allow a whole set of lingerie considering it had an open back and a huge slit on her left leg but Fallon still succeeded on blowing his mind.

“You like that, babe?” Fallon wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning on her tiptoes to place a kiss to his lips.

“I do,” Liam murmured between kisses. One of his arms rounded her waist to keep her close but before Fallon could understand what was happening, he broke the kiss and settled his right arm beneath her knees, taking her in his arms bridal style.

“Oh my God! Liam!” Fallon exclaimed, tightening the hold of her arms around his neck and nestling her head on the crook of his neck.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Fal,” Liam looked at her, “but I’m _all_ for traditions,” he placed a soft kiss on her temple before guiding her into the jet's bedroom.

Liam carefully placed Fallon down on the mattress, lying her head on one of the pillows as she adjusted herself into a comfortable position. Placing one leg on each side of her body, Liam settled one hand near Fallon’s head so he could kiss her without putting all of his weight on top of her. Their lips had only been apart for a few minutes but they were still hungry and desperate for each other. While their tongues battled for dominance, Fallon reached for his pants, getting rid of it along with his black boxers. With the help of their feet, they managed to kick the black pants off the bed and returned their focus to their mouths.

“I,” Liam placed a kiss on her cheek, “love,” one on her shoulder, “you,” one on her collarbone, “so,” one on the valley between her breasts, “damn,” one on her stomach, “much,” then finally one just an inch down her belly button.

Fallon closed her eyes momentarily, waiting for him to place a kiss where she was craving him the most but unfortunately, he had other plans as his kisses started making its way _up_ her body instead of moving lower like she wanted.

“I’m so happy you’re my wife, Fal,” Liam ran his hand down her face, offering her the sweetest smile she had ever seen on his lips.

“Not even in my dreams could I have asked for a better husband, Liam,” Fallon sneaked her hand betweem their bodies and wrapped her fingers around his length.

Shutting his eyes, Liam leaned his head against hers, moaning her name in his ear as she stroked him. He was so used to her eager and desperate hands that he could barely process what was happening at the moment. Fallon moved her hand up and down slowly, circling her wrist while applying the perfect amount of pressure around him. Her free hand rested on the back of his hair, alternating between playing with his short strands and massaging his scalp. Lying his head on her chest, he finally allowed his body to fall on top of hers, removing his hand from the mattress and putting his weight on her chest.

Liam didn’t know how long they stood there. All he knew was that as good as they were in bed, they would probably never be able to top that night. When her hand became too much for him to handle, he reached for her thong and pushed it down as much as he could but Fallon was the one to get rid of it completely. Settling Fallon’s hand on his waist, he reached for his hard on and rubbed its tip softky against her clit. He could already feel the precum leaking as it mixed with Fallon’s own natural lubrication but he just had to take a look at her before he could go any further.

Her head was still on the pillow, her long brown waves framing her face against the white sheets. Her eyes were smudged from the tears of happiness that escaped her eyes every now of then. What caught most of his attention, however, were her lips. All red and swollen from how much he had been enjoying them but the smile spread across them was enough to melt his heart.

“Make me your wife for good, Liam,” Fallon’s voice was soft and filled with love. “Make us _one_...”

That was all the encouragement Liam needed to slide into her, moving his hips ever so slowly to give her time to adjust to his size. Once he was deep inside of her, he touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. As good as it felt to finally be one, none of them could find it in them to close their eyes. All they wanted to do was stare at their matching blue eyes for as long as possible, but Fallon still managed to catch, from the corner of her eye, the sun rising outside the windows, the sky turning different shades of pink and yellow while she got lost in the only blue she wanted to gaze at her whole life.

They couldn’t be exactly sure of how long their hips moved against each other but when they finally became aware of themselves, they were reaching their climax together while Liam caressed the right side of her body and Fallon played with her hair.

Liam rolled off her as he tried to catch his breath but as soon as he laid down on his back, Fallon turned onto her side and snuggled against his chest. He knew how relaxed she got after an orgasm but as she started to close her eyes, he could see all the exhaustion and heavy emotions from that day were finally getting to her. Throwing one arm around her, he pulled her closer to him while settling her own arm over his stomach. His hand immediately found its place in her hair, running his fingers up and down as he leaned in and placed a long kiss on her forehead.

_“Dors bien, mon amour, on y est presque,”_ he whispered softly and watched as the sweetest and understanding smile appeared on her lips before she finally dozed off, in his arms, feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading it! So, can you guess where they're going?
> 
> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> "Shower?" Liam suggested.  
> "You go," Fallon replied with her eyes still closed, "I don't think my legs can work yet,"


	6. Can't Keep My Hands Off You, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy anniversary to our favorite couple!! March 15 will never be the same!!
> 
> Special thanks to Heather (@bookishgypsy) for pushing me into writing this and also helping me with some of the lines.
> 
> Smut ahead so procceed with caution.

“Liam...” she moaned.

Fallon tightened the grip of her arms around his neck, one hand resting on her forearm while the other settled on his head. Her fingers played with his wet hair, pulling on the light brown strands as her body slid up and down the wet and cold gray tiles.

Her legs were wrapped around him, her heels digging into his ass as he thrust his hips at the perfect speed. Not too gentle for her to get bored but not too fast for them to fall in the shower and possibly end up in the hospital. Fallon threw her head back, enjoying the amazing feeling between her legs while Liam alternated between licking her neck and ear.

_"Shower?" Liam suggested._

_"You go," Fallon replied with her eyes still closed, "I don't think my legs can work yet,"_

Liam had been teasing her for days, trying to convince her to take a shower with him and she had tried every excuse on the book. Fallon actually loved taking showers with him, standing under the hot spray with him, his arms wrapped tight around her as they relaxed after a stressful day but she knew the kind of shower he had been asking wasn't anything like that.

She did enjoy sex in the bathtub once in a while but doing it while standing up in the shower was messy and slippery and she was definitely not a fan of it. However, as Liam moved inside of her and the water fell on their bodies, she hated herself for not giving in to his requests sooner.

“Babe,” Fallon moaned again, but Liam didn’t say anything, choosing to just push his hips harder against hers. Her back slid a few inches up the wall at the action and her jaw fell open, a loud and satisfied scream escaping her lips as she felt him feeling her up completely.

“I’m not gonna last,” Liam admitted.

His hands were holding her by the waist, squeezing her light skin so hard there were red marks all over her sides.

“You don’t need to,” Fallon murmured. Lowering one of her arms, she took his balls in her hand, massaging them and giving them surprise squeezes as her other hand pulled on his hair. “Come, babe,” she encouraged him, “come for me,” she whispered before another moan escaped.

Liam rested his forehead on her shoulder and managed to thrust a couple more times before exploding inside of her.

“Fallon...” her name was barely audible and she still needed the stimulation to reach her own climax.

“Keep moving,” Fallon begged. She could already feel his cum running down her inner thighs along with the drops of water from her wet body. “Oh God!” She screamed when her walls started to clench.

Her eyes were closed and her heart was beating fast when she came with him still burried deep inside of her, his hands firm on her hips while his thumb rubbed soft patterns over her skin and his lips moved along hers in slow motion.

A shy and peaceful smile appeared on her lips when she opened her eyes and found his bright blue ones staring right at hers. She had seen so much lust and desire in them only a few minutes back but as her body relaxed in his arms, all she could see was happiness, love and pure adoration. He offered her a smile in return as he helped her get back on her feet.

“C’mere,” Liam spoke softly, taking one hand to her neck so he could pull her to him. His lips found her swollen ones again and his tongue quickly asked for entrance, desperate to be tangled to hers for as long as possible.

Fallon pushed herself off the wall, closing the remaining distance between them. Liam moaned againat her lips and took a step backwards, pulling her into the shower spray with him.

“Hey!” Fallon exclaimed when the water hit her face. “You’re into underwater kisses now?” She teased.

“I’m very into kissing _you_ , to be honest,” Liam replied and Fallon let out a loud laugh, “it doesn’t really matter where, as long as I can do it,”

“A bit _too_ corny, aren’t we?” Fallon said playfully.

“What can I say?” He shrugged. “You bring out my soft side,”

“If you’re so into kissing me as you say then why are you talking-“ Liam didn’t even give Fallon a chance to finish her sentence as he crashed his lips against hers.

Sliding the hand that had barely left her waist since they stepped into the shower up her body, Liam cupped one of her boobs, giving it a light squeeze. He twisted her hard nipple in his fingers and Fallon hummed against his lips, showing him how much she enjoyed that kind of touch.

They were still lost in each other’s lips when Fallon wrapped her hand around his still limp member and Liam flinched when she started stroking him, her fingers gripping him tighter than he expected but bringing him a feeling of arousal he could barely describe.

“You wanna go again, babe?” He whispered softly, running his free hand through her wet brown strands while his fingers continued to play with her nipple.

“Do you even have to ask?” Fallon increased the speed of her hand and Liam groaned. His blood was rushing south fast and he could feel himself growing harder by the second.

“I don’t know,” Liam murmured, “maybe you’d prefer to wrap this up and go on that shopping spree I promised at breakfast,”

Liam bit on his bottom lip when Fallon ran her tongue over his earlobe, circling it around its cartilage while rubbing her thumb over his tip, spreading the few precum that was already leaking from its tip all over his length.

“Turns out I’m very into having sex with you,” Fallon shot him a sensual wink, her eyes shining and her lips smiling brightly as she used his own words on him, “even more than shopping,” she rolled her eyes and Liam laughed before leaning in for another kiss as Fallon guided him to her entrance.

* * *

“I think I like the red one better,” Liam commented as Fallon stared at herself in the mirror.

Liam was sitting on the armchair at the waiting area by the fitting rooms while Fallon tried on all the clothes she had picked out. She turned, scanning the right side of her body with her hands on her waist before doing the same for the left side.

The store was considerably empty since they were probably the only ones shopping on a Wednesday afternoon, so they had that space all to themselves.

The black dress fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and enhancing her breasts but something didn’t feel right. When Fallon turned back towards the mirror, tilting her head slightly to the right to analyze the front of the dress, Liam took it as opportunity to stare at her ass. The dress was short, ending mid thigh, but he wasn’t really sure he liked the puffy sleeves on her upper arm.

“I mean, it looks great but I’m not quite sure...” Liam admitted. “Maybe try on the floral one?” He suggested.

Fallon stepped into the fitting room and quickly closed the curtain behind her. Liam reached for the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out his phone to check on his latest e-mails but as soon as Fallon walked out wearing the most beautiful dress of all, his phone fell off his hand, landing face down on the carpet.

She finished adjusting the sleeves on her shoulders then looked at herself in the full body mirror. It had long sleeves but also a plunging neckline, giving him a peak of the black lace from her bra. The dress was longer than the others she had tried on though. "A midi dress," Fallon had told him and the effect of the skirt flying as she swirled in front of the mirror was just perfect.

“I think this is the one, babe,” Liam stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her body and settling his hands in front of her belly. “You look very hot,” he placed a soft kiss on her neck before looking at her through the mirror, “I wanna do things to you kind of hot,”

Fallon couldn’t help but laugh when she felt him bucking up his hips slightly against hers, trying to get her in the mood even though they had already had two rounds of sex not even three hours back.

“I thought I looked very sexy in the red one,” Fallon shrugged, “even more than in this one, actually,”

“No,” Liam shook his head. “This one is better, Fallon, a _lot_ better,” he took her earlobe between his teeth, pulling on it with a bit of strength before sucking on the sensitive spot just below her ear. “The red one is sexy and we could definitely buy it for a night out but _this_ one?” He kept one arm over her belly while the other moved upwards. He slid his hand slowly into the neckline and cupped one of her boobs under her bra.

“Liam,” Fallon called out.

“Look in the mirror, Fallon,” he requested.

Fallon did as he asked and met his eyes through their reflection. He squeezed her boob gently but hard enough to tease her and he knew he had succeeded when a moan escaped her lips. She could already feel a slight discomfort between her legs as his hips continued to move against her ass, even if in such a slow pace it didn’t even look like he was moving.

“You _could_ keep trying on clothes or we could just do this...” Liam suggested.

“Liam! I’m _not_ having sex inside a fitting room!” Fallon turned around in his arms and hit his chest lightly.

“It’s our honeymoon, Fal,” he ran his tongue across her neck, knowing it would drive her crazy. “We’re allowed to do something crazy...”

“That doesn’t mean public sex,” Fallon rolled her eyes.

Unwrapping his arms from her body, she started pushing him back to the armchair. He fell backwards at the end and plopped down on the black velvet seat, his back hitting the cushion and his legs somewhat open.

“This is usually the part where you climb on my lap and ride me,” Liam countered, placing his hands on her hips while thinking back to all the times she had done that. “Come on, babe,” he begged.

“No,” Fallon shook her head. “You better control that little dude in there, at least until we get back to the hotel,” she gestured to his jeans, noticing how they looked a lot tighter than they usually did.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it little, Fallon,” he teased. “I believe you felt exactly how _not_ little it is a few times this morning, in fact,”

“I know, babe,” Fallon giggled, leaning forward to place a sweet kiss on the top of his head, “and I will ride you just like you love as soon as we get back to the hotel. How does that sound?” She whispered in his ear while running her fingers softly up and down his neck.

“To be honest? Not as good as right here right now, Fallon,” Liam groaned, trying to use his hands on her hips to pull her to him but she remained still as if her bare feet were glued to the carpet.

“Wow, that’s so sad for you, babe,” Fallon pouted, leaning her head to the side, “but desperation is _not_ a good look on you, Liam,” she admitted, moving her hand to the back of his head and pulling on his short hair strands.

“Fal,” he frowned, begging.

“You sitting on the couch... with me completely naked on top of you,” Fallon placed both her hands on his thighs and started sliding them up his body while leaning closer to his face, “that’s your favorite position, isn’t it?” She whispered, her tone sensually and painfully low. “Your hands on my hips, mine in your hair while you suck on my nipples,” she described, only adding up to his arousal.

“ _Yes_ ,” Liam closed his eyes and Fallon watched as he placed one hand over his bulge, closed so tight in a fist as it moved slowly over it in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

“You can have _all_ of that when we get to the hotel,” she spoke against his ear, her tongue licking his earlobe and circling around it in his favorite way.

Liam was only a second away from pulling her down to him when she stood up straight and headed back into the fitting room, closing the curtains all the way and leaving him completely hopeless.

“I still have a few clothes to try on,” she spoke from the small room.

“So you’re just hanging me out to dry?” Liam inquired.

“You offered to buy me clothes, babe,” Fallon countered, “and I believe you also promised me macarons from my favorite place,” she put her head out, using the curtain to cover her naked body.

“This is so not fair,” Liam groaned. “I can’t have you and I still have to _pay_ for those clothes?”

“I _did_ ask if you wanted to stay at the hotel but you said you didn’t fly across the ocean to stay in a hotel room,” Fallon told him. "So I suggested we walked around the city... Now,” she opened the curtain and stepped out, “what do you think of this one?” She put her hands on her waist and smiled at him.

Fallon wore a dark blue high waisted skirt and a white blouse but Liam could barely think straight anymore. She glanced down at his pants where his hand was squeezing him through the jeans carefully. Liam was trying his best not to give away what he was doing but she could still see his hand moving from one side to the other, clutching his erection.

“Fallon, is there anything I can help you with?” The short sales woman walked into the fitting area and Liam quickly grabbed Fallon’s handbag to cover himself. Fallon just rolled her eyes at the embarassment he would have been through had her handbag not been right next to him.

“I just thought about that dark green dress I saw right at the entrance,” Fallon turned her attention towards the woman.

“The short or the long one?”

“Short,” she replied. “I would like to have a few options to wear at a nightclub so if you have any other options, I would like to try them on as well,”

“I believe I do,” she nodded. “I will be right back,”

“Thank you,” Fallon nodded, closing the curtain again. “You didn’t seem to like this one so it’s a hard no,”

Fallon gasped in surprise when Liam hugged her from behind after rushing into the fitting room. She had already removed the blouse and was just unzipping the skirt when she felt his presence behind her.

“Let me help with that,” Liam held the sides of the skirt then pulled it all the way down before throwing it on the “no” pile. “I never knew shopping could be such a turn on,” he started kissing her neck while moving his hands around her belly.

“It might not be after you swipe your credit card,” Fallon laughed.

“I will buy you the whole store if you just give me this, Fallon,” he rubbed his bulge against her ass while his right hand slid into her panties. “You can deny it all you want but your body never lies, babe,” Fallon’s hand flew to her mouth when she felt his hand moving lower until it was cupping her and his index finger was teasing her entrance.

“Fallon, I have the dress you asked for and two others I found upstairs,” the sales woman exclaimed.

“Oh thank you! My husband is just helping mw out with this damn zipper and I will try them on,” Fallon rambled but Liam found it rather impressive that she was able to come up with a reasonable excuse so fast.

“It’s okay, I will leave them right outside for you,” she said before heading back to the store.

“Liam, you should get out...” Fallon told him, “she might come back,”

“Fine,” Liam groaned, pulling his hand back, “but only because you asked nicely,” he added.

“I’m gonna try these,” Fallon reached for the three hangers the sales woman had just brought, “and then we can leave but you better do something about that if you don’t want to embarass yourself when we walk out,” she nodded towards his pants before going back into the fitting room.

“Just don’t come out in those damn short-“ Liam was interrupted when Fallon pulled the curtain open. “Wow,” his jaw fell to the floor and his eyes widened at the sight of his wife. He couldn't even understand how she had managed to put it on so fast.

The silver sequin dress had long sleeves with padded shoulders and in spite of how much the low neckline covered her breasts, the cut endend almost at her stomach, exposing a lot of her white soft skin. They weren’t small so Liam could still see part of their inner sides and as he already expected, the length of the dress was enough to make him close his eyes for a moment. The skirt was wrapped so tightly around her ass and thighs that he could swear he would be able to see her panties if she sat down.

“You’re mean, Fallon,” Liam murmured.

“I’m not going to make you pay for a dress you don’t like,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s the _only_ reason you walked out of that fitting room in that dress,” Liam rolled his eyes.

“I’m still not sure whether you like it or not,” Fallon placed her hands on her hips and stared at him, waiting for his feedback.

“You can come here and feel for yourself how much I like it,” Liam proposed, pushing his hand into his jeans on purpose, just for her to watch as he wrapped his fingers around his hard on.

“I’m not falling for that, no,” Fallon shook her head, “but I _will_ put you out of your misery,” Liam’s eyes sparkled at her comment before his hopes were crushed once again as she continued, “and I will change back into my own clothes so we can go,”

* * *

“Fallon, let me carry those bags,” Liam spoke as they walked out of the store, back to Champs-Élysées avenue.

The sun was shining and there wasn’t a single cloud up in the sky but Liam never thought he would enjoy a temperature of 56 degrees so much. As the cold breeze hit their bodies, his first thought was to be thankful that he would be able to breath and walk properly as his body finally cooled down. He had to hold his jacket in front of him to walk out of the store so he felt even colder wearing only a shirt.

“I can handle them until you can put your jacket back on,” Fallon leaned closer to him, standing on her tip toes to place a quick peck on his lips. “Thank you for them, by the way,”

“I’m glad you’re happy because that’s the last store we will be visiting during this honeymoon,” Liam told her.

“This is the _first_ store we visited, Liam,” Fallon complained. “You’re not gonna deny me a visit to Chantal Thomass, are you?” She watched his face carefully, waiting for his reaction.

“That stupidly expensive haute lingerie store at Rue Saint-Honoré?” Liam questioned, finding it very hard to swallow as he imagined everything Fallon could possibly try on in said store as Fallon replied with nothing but a nod. “Yeah, the Louvre is right down that street so I will be checking on its latest exhibit while you buy those crazy tiny pieces of fabric,”

“It’s a shame I will have to ask for other people’s opinion as to how I look,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “but maybe you can get me a nice souvenir from the museum?”

“You’re playing with fire, Fallon,” Liam groaned as they walked towards the Arc de Triomphe, “and you’re going to get burned if you don’t stop,” he was shivering a lot when he decided to finally put on his jacket, adjusting it on his body before zipping it almost all the way up.

“I can see someone has calmed down,” Fallon teased.

“I had no other choice considering my wife still needs her macarons,” Liam murmured, “I just hope she remembers everything I’ve been doing for her today because I’ve been going through a lot of trouble just to put a smile on her face,”

“I’m sure she will remember all of it,” Fallon threw one arm around his neck, the shopping bags hitting his back as she kissed his cheek, “and I’m sure you will be very well rewarded later tonight,”

“Give me those,” Liam reached for the four shopping bags she had been carrying and held them all in one hand so he could lock the other in hers.

“Wow, so bossy,” Fallon rolled her eyes playfully before hugging his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’m just trying to be a gentleman,” Liam replied, letting go of her hand for a moment so he could hold the door open for her. “See? A perfect gentleman,”

“Says the man who almost _masturbated_ in a fitting room,” Fallon whispered as she walked into Pierre Hermé.

“Fallon!” Liam exclaimed, looking around to make sure there was no one near enough to hear her. “I’m gonna get us a table, go pick your macarons,” he pushed his hand into his pocket to reach for his wallet but Fallon held his wrist.

“This one is on me, babe,” Fallon offered him a smile before heading to the line.

Fallon met Liam at his chosen table about ten minutes later with her box of Signature Macarons, perfectly wrapped with a satin ribbon and a large bow on the top.

“How many macarons did you get?” Liam gestured to the large box.

“Forty,” Fallon smiled from ear to ear childlike.

“Do you plan on surviving _only_ on macarons throughout this entire honeymoon?” Liam took a sip of his cappuccino.

“They’re the best macarons in France, Liam! I couldn’t get anything _but_ the largest box,” Fallon took a seat on the chair next to him and took a bite of the pastry he had ordered for himself. “Dear Lord, what the hell is this?” She moaned as soon as she tasted the bittersweet chocolate on her tongue.

“It’s a brownie with three layers... chocolate crisp, chocolate mousse and a thin wafer for the final crunch,” Liam explained while Fallon devoured his pastry, “it was also _my_ dessert,” he laughed.

“You want to taste the last bite?” Fallon leaned in and captured his lips with hers.

“I got this mille-feuille with rose mascarpone cream, litchis and raspeberries for you,” he mentioned when they broke for air, "you're not even into chocolate that much," Fallon pulled her chair towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his neck before digging into her own pastry.

“Oh God,” Fallon murmured, trying to suppress the moan that was just about to escape her lips. “You gotta taste this,” she reached for another bite and raised the fork to Liam’s mouth to feed him.

“It’s really good,” Liam nodded, “but I still prefer the chocolate one I barely had a chance to eat,”

“Just order another one,” Fallon spoke nonchalantly, “and another one of this one too,” she added, running the raspeberry over the mascarpone cream before taking it to her mouth. “Ohhh this is good,” she moaned.

“Should I be worried this pastry is getting all the moans that I’ve been craving for the past three hours?” Liam whispered in her ear.

“It’s not my fault this thing is freaking delicious,” Fallon put down her fork then took a sip of his cappuccino.

“You‘ve been talking about these damn macarons the whole day, you buy the largest box they sell but instead of eating them you’re eating my food and drinking my coffee?” Liam shot her a disapproving look.

“I thought sharing was a part of a healthy marriage,” Fallon replied.

“So is sex and you flat out rejected me,” Liam groaned.

“Yeah, because I _have_ heard every married couple is having sex in fitting rooms to make sure their marriage stands firm,” Fallon rolled her eyes.

“What’s the problem of wanting to have sex with my wife?”

“First of all, we had sex _right_ before we left the hotel,” Fallon started. “Second, we were in a store, Liam, a _public_ place, may I add?” She couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s gotten to you, babe?” She asked while feeding him the last piece of her pastry.

“I don’t know...” Liam shrugged, “one minute you were trying on suits and then you switched to dresses and I lost my mind for some reason,”

“You’re incorrigible,” Fallon giggled, “but I love you,” she leaned in for a kiss.

“I love you too, Fal,” Liam smiled against her lips, “I’m sorry for how I acted,”

“Don’t be sorry, Liam,” she held his hand in hers and ran her thumb over its back, drawing soft circles on his skin, “it’s our honeymoon and we want to stay as close to each other as possible... it’s a normal reaction considering I was changing clothes in front of you,” she spoke softly. “I understand how uncomfortable you were and we’ll be back to hotel soon, okay?” She raised her hand to call for one of the waiters.

“You’re so excited to walk around the city,” Liam murmured, “now it feels like I pressured you into going back to the hotel,”

“I know you won’t go fully back to normal unless we do something about it,” Fallon blushed, “and we also have all these shopping bags to carry so I suggest we go back to the hotel and then go out again. It’s not even four yet,”

“As long as that lingerie store is not in our plans,” Liam rolled his eyes, “at least not tonight, I mean,”

“I thought you were gonna check the Louvre when I decided to visit that store,” Fallon said sarcastically.

“Turns out that watching my wife try on all kinds of lingerie trumps any museum exhibit,” he admitted and Fallon could only shake her hand, laughing at how adorable her husband was when he couldn't keep his hands off her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter...
> 
> “You would find,” Fallon gasped, “how wet I am for you,”  
> “And do you want your husband to do something about it?”


	7. Of Sightseeing And Nightclubs

“Have you ever been to the top?” Liam asked, looking at the Eiffel Tower standing grandly in front of them.

They were strolling through the _Jardins du Trocadero_ , hand in hand, as they enjoyed the cold but sunny morning in Paris. Once they were done with breakfast at Angelina, Liam suggested they finally took that walk around the city since they hadn’t been able to do it the night before. Apparently, untangling themselves from each other didn’t seem as easy as they thought it would be, so it didn’t take long for them to completely reject the idea of going out.

_The night was falling outside the large windows, the Eiffel Tower lighting up and shining its way into their room. The lights in the honeymoon suite were all off but the illumination coming from the city made Fallon look even prettier as it hit her exposed back, turning the snow white skin into different shades of dark yellow, shining almost like gold._

_They were lying in the middle of the messy king size bed, the satin sheets poorly thrown over their lower bodies and all the other bed clothes scattered around the floor. Fallon was lying against him, her head resting on his chest while he played with her hair using the arm wrapped protectively around her. They were still naked, their sweaty bodies glued against each other’s but none of them seemed to care. Fallon’s breasts were squeezed against his chest but she had no intention of letting go of him anytime soon, her arm throw over his stomach as she hugged him tightly, feeling like the luckiest and happiest woman in the world. Liam let go of her hair for a moment, sliding his hand down her back as the tips of his fingers drew slow and soft patterns over her skin._

_“Can we stay here forever?” Fallon murmured._

_“We might need food at some point,” Liam commented._

_“That’s what room service is for,” lifting her chin, Fallon looked up at him without taking her head off his chest, “but I’m not leaving,” she whispered, squeezing him a bit tighter while slowly rubbing her legs against his._

_“Don’t worry... I don’t plan on letting you go,” Liam settled his free hand over the side of her body, offering her a loving smile before leaning in to cover her lips with his._

“Once,” Fallon replied shortly.

It was early, a little over 9AM, so the streets and parks were not that crowded. They had walked past a few joggers and a couple of families playing with their kids but Fallon and Liam were so lost in their own bubble they barely noticed the people around them.

“I can sense it wasn’t a very nice visit from your tone,” Liam bumped his shoulder against hers, trying to get the rest of the story.

“Alexis took me all the way to the top for my fifth birthday,” Fallon started, looking at her feet as she kicked a few tiny rocks from the floor. Liam turned towards her, slowing down their pace as he watched her facial expressions carefully. “A snow storm had hit the city only a couple of days before my birthday but when I woke up that morning the sky was perfectly blue, just like today,” she told him. “CA was going through some important negotiations at the time so Blake had stayed in Atlanta and I don’t even remember where Steven was but Alexis just dragged me to the jet and said she was taking me to the best birthday trip ever,” she rolled her eyes. If only Alexis was that good of a mother. “It turns out that she just wanted an excuse to come to France and max her credit cards with clothes and shoes,”

“Oh Fal,” Liam stopped walking and stood in front of her, holding both of her hands in his. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring up such a bad memory,”

When Fallon looked up from the floor, a timid smile appeared on her lips as she stared at Liam. The blue sky, the gardens and the Eiffel Tower behind him made that the perfect background for a photo.

“Hold on, don’t move,” Fallon asked as she searched for her iPhone in one of the pockets of her coat. “Smile,” she held the phone up and pressed the camera button a few times to take different shots.

“Come here,” Liam requested and Fallon handed him the phone as she approached him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her head closer to his chest while taking advantage of their height difference since she was wearing sneakers. He held his arm up and moved the phone up and down a couple of times to make sure he would get then and the beautiful background before taking the photo.

“Another one,” Fallon asked before he could put his arm down. 

When Liam was just about to press the button, she pushed herself on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Careful not to move his arm and lose the perfect position, he leaned his head to the side and captured her lips with his, eliciting a soft moan of approval from Fallon as he hit the button a few more times.

“Would you like me to take a picture of you?” A blonde girl asked them. She couldn’t be older than ten but she seemed pretty excited to help them. “I love taking photos,” she offered them a bright smile.

“Where are your parents, sweetie?” It was the first thing that came to Liam’s mind.

“Mom’s right over there,” she pointed to a bench a few feet from where they were standing. “She said you reminded her of when she and my dad were young and I said I could help since you were taking selfies,”

“That’s very nice of you,” Fallon smiled.

“I’m Amèlie,” she offered her hand to Fallon.

“What a pretty name,” Fallon shook her hand. “I’m Fallon and this is my husband Liam,”

“Can I?” She focused on the phone in Liam’s hand.

“Yeah, sure,” Liam nodded, placing the phone on her small open palm.

“Kiss his cheek again, Fallon,” Amélie took a few steps backwards so she could capture their full bodies in the photo. “Lift up one foot!” She exclaimed.

Fallon couldn’t help but laugh at her suggestion and Liam tightened the grip of his arm around her waist as Fallon lifted her right foot up.

“That was perfect!” Amélie exclaimed, heading back towards them to return the phone back to Liam.

“It sure is!” Liam’s eyes sparkled when he saw the perfect photo. “Thank you so much, Amélie,”

“It’s probably the best photo of our honeymoon so far,” Fallon told her.

“I’m glad I could help,” she smiled before running back to her mother.

“What a sweet kid,” Fallon laughed.

“I’m so in love with this photo...” Liam commented, still staring at the phone in complete awe.

“We can frame it and put it in our living room when we get home,” Fallon suggested.

“We definitely will,” Liam handed the phone back to Fallon then locked his hand in hers again so they could continue their walk.

“Back to the what I was saying... that memory is a bad one, Liam,” Fallon told him. “I wouldn’t stop asking what it was like to see the city from up there so Alexis took me to the top. The city was all white and it was so pretty,” she smiled, “but then she left and I hated her so much for so many years... I could come to Paris every year and I would never go anywhere near that tower,” she confessed. 

“I watched all those happy couples and those families having the time of their lives and I only got to have a taste of it one time. She even sat me on her shoulders so I would be even higher but that was it. She was that kind of mother for one hour and then Alexis Carrington was back full time,” Fallon shrugged. “For years I told myself that if I ever had a daughter, the Eiffel Tower would be the first landmark that we visited together, but that’s just stupid... considering we live so close to other landmarks that are way easier to take a baby,”

“It’s not stupid at all, Fallon,” Liam spoke softly. “You held onto that dream to make sure that memory with your mom remained a good one. It’s nice to know that you had at least a few great memories with Alexis when you were little,” he explained, looking into her eyes. “I was going to invite you to go up when I asked if you had ever been there and then I wondered if I should take you there right now and make it a good memory but tell you what,” he paused. _“_ _If_ we ever have that daughter you mentioned... she will be the one to finally take you back to the Eiffel Tower,”

“What if we never have kids?” Fallon questioned.

“Then you will still have that memory of you and Alexis on your fifth birthday,” Liam responded. “It’s clearly a mother and daughter bonding kind of memory, Fallon. It’s deeper than any romantic memory we might make up there,”

“I love you, babe,” Fallon pulled him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could.

“I love you too, Fal,” Liam placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before squeezing her in his embrace.

_Later that night..._

“I’m _so_ tired,” Fallon groaned as they walked into their room. She kicked off her Jimmy Choo’s while Liam unbuttoned his dress shirt.

“Sightseeing definitely requires a lot of energy,” Liam laughed. “We dressed up for a fancy dinner and we were so tired we barely enjoyed it properly,” he rolled his eyes. “For a minute I thought I was going to fall asleep on my steak tartare,”

“I never saw you skip on dessert just to leave,” Fallon teased while removing her black coat.

“It’s a shame they didn’t sell it to go,” Liam groaned, pushing his pants down before kicking them off. “I was really looking forward to eating that lava cake with pistacchios but I don’t think I could have sat there any longer,”

“We can go back there, babe,” Fallon laughed.

“I made that reservation weeks ago, Fal,” Liam yawned, running his hand through his hair.

“I’m sure they will let us in if we provide the right incentives,” Fallon shrugged, turning around and holding her hair to one side, “unzip me?”

“Fallon, you’re _not_ bribing anyone because of a dessert,” Liam pulled the back zipper all the way down before placing a soft kiss on the back of her shoulder. “I’ll just eat some macarons from that box of yours and everything will be just fine,”

“It was a great day though,” Fallon admitted.

“It was indeed,” Liam nodded, throwing his clothes on the couch. “It would have been better if that boring lady at Chantal Thomass had allowed me into the fitting room, but it was a nice day, I suppose,” he rolled his eyes and Fallon couldn’t hold the loud laugh that escaped her lungs.

“I’m sure you’re not the first man to get turned on in a fitting room, babe,” Fallon got rid of everything but her panties before reaching for her nightgown. “At least she managed to put a pause in your crazy fantasy and we got to see the city for an entire day,”

“It’s not a crazy fantasy, Fallon,” Liam countered.

“What’s so appealing about public sex anyway, babe?” Fallon headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth. “Does the possibility of getting caught turn you on?”

“Yesterday I think I was just desperate to have you, in any way I could get, but I do believe that the possibility of getting caught _is_ actually a huge turn on,” Liam nodded. “I’m surprised you don’t share that concept? I mean, you  are pretty kinky in bed, Fal,” he joined her by the sink and wrapped his arms around her frame.

 _ “ Exactly _ _,”_ Fallon murmured with the brush inside her mouth. “In  _bed_ ,”

Liam was the first one to lie in bed that night. Fallon had stayed in the bathroom to finish removing her make up so he just kept wondering what Fallon had even bought at the lingerie store. He had seen every single piece she had taken to the fitting room, in fact, he had picked out almost half of them, but he got so annoyed with the sales woman that he barely paid attention to Fallon as she stood at the cashier.

“You could try on the lingerie you bought for me, you know?” Liam yelled.

“I thought you were too tired to keep your eyes open?” Fallon teased him. “Besides,  _I_ might fall asleep before I even get to remove the first set,” she giggled, lying under the fluffy covers before scooting closer to Liam, “but I could be convinced to go out tomorrow night...”

“What do you mean?” He swallowed hard, hoping she meant exactly what he had in mind.

“Perhaps we could go out, hit some nightclubs, drink tons of alcohol and act like teenagers for one night?” Fallon suggested. “I could wear my new dress, you could make all the other men jealous that you’re the only one that gets to have me...” her voice started fading as she let out a yawn, minutes away from falling asleep.

“Can I expect a few kisses at least or am I just going to get rejected again?” Liam teased while running a hand through her hair.

“It’s a nightclub, Liam, we can make out however you want,” Fallon replied in her half-asleep state.

“Can I touch you under your dress?”

“Just because I’m almost asleep it doesn’t mean I’m sleepy enough to agree to your conditions, babe,” Fallon laughed and Liam couldn’t help but groan in frustration. “I know it’s our honeymoon, we’re in the city of lovers and everything but you’re a lot hornier than normal. Is there something you need to share with me?” She asked. “You’re not taking anything, are you?” Her eyes widened.

“No, Fallon! Of course not!” Liam exclaimed. “As if I would need a pill to get it hard when I can have you,” he slid his hand down her back and gave her ass a squeeze. “I just feel like we could be a little more adventurous, that’s all,” he shrugged.

“We will go to the nightclub but that kind of touch you want? You can touch me right here, on this bed, when we get back,” she told him. “Take it or leave it,”

“Fine,” Liam sighed, “as long as your boobs and ass are allowed,”

“I think I can be persuaded,” Fallon laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and finally drifting off after such an incredible and fulfilling day with her husband.

* * *

_“Fallon,”_ Liam rested his forehead on her shoulder when a moan escaped his lips.

The nightclub was at its full capacity at that time of the night but Fallon and Liam still found some space in the VIP area to have fun and enjoy each other. Liam was leaning against one of the walls as they danced slowly to the electronic music and the way Fallon swayed her hips against him was driving him completely insane. While he was wearing black pants and a white shirt, Fallon wore the tight sequin dress that ended up way too high on her thighs. 

His theory about it was proven right when he caught a few glimpses of her black lacy thong when she sat down at the bar a couple of hours back.

With his back to the wall, Liam held Fallon in front of him, her body glued to his as he kept her as close as possible with his palm flat on her stomach. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, enjoying the delicious yet torturous movements of her ass grinding against his groin. He could feel himself growing harder by the second and he knew Fallon was just pretending to be completely unaware of it. When she took the glass of whiskey to her lips, Liam slid his free hand down her thigh, squeezing it with the kind of pressure he knew she loved.

“Move against me,” Fallon threw one arm backwards, wrapping it around his neck to pull him down to her.

“Like this?” Liam circled his hips against her ass but what really made her legs go limb was the way his mouth sucked on her neck. 

Liam giggled when he felt her body weakening but he held her still. Fallon had been torturing him for a while, swaying her hips against his almost in slow motion but also rejecting him everytime he tried to get a kiss on the lips. She was definitely playing a game there and all he had to do was figure out her next steps so he could win.

“Mhmm,” Fallon moaned in approval.

“I know you’re wet, Fallon,” Liam whispered in her ear. “I could just slide my hand up your dress...” he ran his tongue over her earlobe, “until it reaches that tiny thong you’re wearing,” he thrust harder against her and all Fallon could do was close her eyes and open her mouth as another moan escaped her lips, “and it would prove exactly how right I am,” she could feel his hot breath on her ear, “because I would just find how soaked you are right now, wouldn’t I?” Liam forced his hand on her stomach, pulling her even harder against his hard on.

“Liam,” Fallon’s tone was low. It could barely be described as a whisper but he could still feel the lust in her voice as his name left her lips. If he wanted to turn the game and be the one to score higher, that was his chance.

“Answer the question, Fal,” Liam insisted, moving the hand on her thigh slightly higher. “Would my hands find how soaked you are?” He repeated.

“Yes,” she gave in after finishing her drink.

“Yes what?” Liam knew he was playing with fire but he couldn’t resist.

“You would find,” Fallon gasped, “how wet I am for you,”

“And do you want your husband to do something about it?” Liam questioned.

“Mhmm,” it was all she could mutter.

“I’m not sure that’s an answer,” Liam persisted.

“I do,” Fallon finally answered.

“And do you want it here?” Liam ran his tongue across her neck.

“Yeah...” Fallon told him.

In a swift movement, Liam turned Fallon in his arms so she was facing him. He crashed his lips against hers and the kiss escalated quickly. For the next two minutes, all they could do was tangle their tongues together and roam their hands all over each other’s bodies. Liam bit her bottom lip, pulling on it in order to tease her and when she was completely lost in the kiss, he switched places with her and pushed her hard against the wall he had been leaning on a few minutes back.

The nightclub was dark and crowded, the music was loud and to be fair, they had spent quite a few thousand euros to get to that VIP area so they deserved to at least have some fun of their own, Liam wondered. He scanned the room for a minute, taking in his surroundings and noticed there were couples dancing, some getting drunk and some making out  a lot on the couches.  _It’s not like Fallon and I will get caught._ Liam thought to himself. Liam held Fallon by her waist as they kissed, her arms enveloping his neck so she could deepen the kiss.

Sliding his right hand down her side, he carefuly moved it between their bodies until he was playing with the hem of her dress. He played with the fabric for a couple of minutes while their tongues moved in perfect sync. Her fingers were lost in his hair and Liam felt her pull on his light strands a bit tighter when his hand finally reached its destination.

“Open up for me, baby,” Liam broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He could tell she was as still a bit torn about it but she still did as he asked. 

In their current position, there wasn’t much she could do without giving them up so she spread her legs just enough for his hand to fit between them. Fallon rested her forehead on his shoulder, bitting on her bottom lip as she tried to contain the screams that wanted to betray her as Liam rubbed his fingers over her indeed soaked thong.

“Oh Fal, that must be so uncomfortable,” Liam spoke softly while his unoccupied hand played with her hair.

“It is,” Fallon mumbled.

“Now you know how I felt in that damn store,” Liam groaned, “but since I’m not mean like you, I promise I will take very good care of you okay?” He pushed the lacy fabric aside and let his fingers ran over her sensitive lips. 

Liam remained quiet for the next few minutes, allowing her some time to enjoy nothing but his fingers moving back and forth and teasing her clit. A smile appeared on his face when he felt Fallon finally relaxing in his arms. He knew she wouldn’t last much longer considering they had been practically having sex with their clothes on for almost an hour. 

“You like that, babe?” Liam asked but Fallon could only nod. “Use your words, Fallon,” he knew that would only drive her madder but he just loved teasing her with all those questions. “Do you like that?” He added some pressure to his fingers and she bit his shoulder through the shirt.

“I love that,” Fallon replied.

“How about this?” He heard her yelp when he pushed two fingers all the way in without any warning.

“Oh God!” Fallon allowed herself to moan for a moment but when she opened her eyes, she noticed a tall dark haired man staring at them from his seat at the bar, but Liam only increased his speed and her jaw fell again as her arms tightened the grip on his neck. “Liam,” she called. “Liam, this guy is watching us,”

“Does it bother you?” Liam questioned.

“What if he’s with security?” Fallon asked concerned.

“Then he would already be here, throwing us out for public sex,” Liam laughed. “Come on, Fal, just close your eyes...” he curled his fingers inside of her and started playing with her G-spot.

“He’s smiling at me,” Fallon told him.

“And I’m sure he’s enjoying the way you look right now,” Liam spoke in her ear, “because I sure love the ways your eyes roll, your cheeks blush and your lips quirk when you’re just about to come...”

“Faster...” she pleaded.

“Is he making you horny, babe?” Liam provoked. “You kept teasing me about how much I wanted to have public sex but it looks like you are the one getting pretty turned on knowing there is someone watching me finger you...”

“I’m coming,” Fallon warned.

“Are you looking at him, Fallon?” Liam asked. “Is he enjoying it?”

“I can’t tell, he’s holding his drink on his legs,” Fallon mumbled just before Liam added a third finger.

“That’s because he’s using the glass to put pressure on his dick, Fal,” Liam told her. “He wants to fuck you like I’m doing right now, you know?” He pulled his fingers almost all the way out before sliding them back in in one quick thrust, “but I’m the only one that can have this from now on, right?”

“Yeah, you’re the only one,” Fallon replied a bit incoherently.

Liam placed his thumb on her clit and pressed hard against it when he felt her walls clenching around his fingers.

“Are you gonna let him watch you come, babe?” Liam asked.

“Are you okay with it?” She asked back and that’s when he knew she actually  wanted that.

“I’m the one _making_ you come, aren’t I?” Liam countered. “I think we can give him a shot of happiness tonight,” he told her, “but when I drag you to the bathroom and make you mine for good, I’ll be the one watching your face when you come,”

“You’re dragging me to the bathroom after this?” Fallon’s eyes widened.

_“We could go out, hit some nightclubs, drink tons of alcohol and act like teenagers for one night...”_ Liam reminded her. “ Your words, Fallon, that was exactly what  you suggested we do tonight,” he giggled. “Now come, babe,” he whispered in her ear, “come for me,”

“Liam!” Fallon screamed, her hand flying to her hair as her orgasm hit her. 

She sat up on the bed when she realized what had just happened and was just about to thank the lucky stars she hadn’t woken him up when she noticed him turn around.

“Are you okay, Fal?” Liam asked still groggy from sleep. She covered her mouth with her hand and suddenly all of her blood decided to run up to her cheeks.

“I,” she swallowed, “yeah, it was just a dream,” she crossed her legs beneath the covers hoping he wouldn’t feel how wet she had just gotten. 

_Maybe I should just start buying pajamas with pants instead of nightgowns_ _._ Fallon made a mental note.

“Did something bad happen?” Liam asked concerned. 

Lying onto his left side, he set his elbow on the pillow and held his head on his hand while the other one ran through her hair, twisting one strand around his fingers.

“No, no,” Fallon shook her head. She knew he would be able to see right through her so trying to hide her embarassment was just pointless.

“You wouldn’t scream my name for nothing, Fallon,” Liam glanced at the small clock on the nightstand, “at least not at 4am,”

“It was a sex dream...” There was practically no sound coming out of her mouth.

“What?”

“It was a sex dream, okay?” Fallon exclaimed.

_“Ooooh,”_ Liam’s eyes widened in both surprise and excitement and it only added to her embarassment. “That’s  _nice_ ,” he laughed.

“Not  _that_ nice if you ask me,” Fallon groaned. She felt incredibly embarassed, her breath hadn’t gone back to normal yet and the wetness between her legs was so agonizing it was making her snappy.

“Why are you so embarassed?” Liam asked.

“It’s weird...” Fallon admitted.

“It’s not weird, Fal,” Liam laughed. “It happens to everyone at some point,”

“Have  you ever had one?” Fallon crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back against the headboard.

“Fallon,” Liam looked into her eyes. “I fall asleep by your side every single night and sometimes it looks like those nightgowns of yours only get shorter everytime you appear with a new one. I would be worried if I  _didn’t_ have this kind of dream,”

“What?!” Fallon was definitely surprised to hear that. “Why am I only hearing about this now?”

“Because instead of making a big deal out of it like you’re doing now,” Liam started. “I wake you up by kissing your neck and tease you until we just end up having morning sex,” he explained. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Liam suggested but Fallon shook her head.

“Fal, talk to me,” Liam pushed his hand beneath the covers and uncrossed her legs, sliding it between them until it reached her panties. Fallon didn’t say a word, just let him find out for himself what was bothering her. “Did you at least come?” He asked, his fingers touching the wet spot on the fabric.

“Yeah,” Fallon nodded.

“Tell me what we were doing in your dream,” Liam requested.

“Your hand was pretty much where it is right now...” Fallon started, “but you had a few fingers in,”

“Were we in bed like this?” He asked. 

Fallon bit her bottom lip, remaining quiet so she wouldn’t have to tell him she had just had a sex dream about them having sex in public after she had told him a hundred of times she would never do such thing.

“I will take that as a no,” he replied. “Where were we, babe?”

“It’s not relevant,” she rolled her eyes.

“You sure about that?” Liam pulled his hand away from her.

“No, don’t stop...” Fallon groaned.

“Ooohh,” Liam started laughing when it finally hit him why she was acting so weird. “We were in _public_ , weren’t we?” He teased. “You’re this wet and sensitive because we were doing this in public? _Interesting...”_ he added. “That’s so naughty, babe,”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Fallon countered.

“Yes, it does,” Liam felt like he had just won the lottery. “I hate to tell you this, Fallon, but the thought of public sex  _does_ make you horny,” he offered her a smile. “Let’s take this off, okay? They’re probably giving you hell right now,” he began to pull down her underwear and Fallon kicked her legs to finish getting rid of it.

“In that dream... was I really just fingering you or was I actually fucking you, Fallon?”

“Just fingering...” Fallon told him. “At a nightclub,” she finally admitted. 

“But you wish it was my dick, right?” Liam slid his middle finger into her and she gasped.

“Yes...” Fallon murmured, closing her eyes while spreading her legs even further apart to give his hand more space. “More,” she begged but instead of adding another finger, Liam removed the one he already had in.

“It’s a shame you didn’t let me have you in that fitting room, babe,” Liam took his finger to his mouth and sucked it, licking it clean while staring deeply into her eyes. Glancing at her open legs, he took a moment to stare at her dark red lips, swollen and wet, desperate to be touched. “Not only did you reject me but you also made me walk around the city with a hard on and cum all over my boxers just to get pastries,” he placed one hand on her neck then pulled her in for a quick kiss, “so I’m sure you can get over that dream, right?” He teased her, sucking on her bottom lip before letting go of her completely and turning around.

“I do remember riding you until your eyes rolled to the back of your head as soon as we got back, babe,” Fallon insisted, lying onto her side and spooning him from behind. “You’re not going to sleep while your wife is dripping wet right next to you, are you?” She slid her hand inside his sweatpants, glad to find out he hadn’t put on any underwear, and wrapped her hand around his semi hard length. “Come on, babe,” she started stroking him and a moan escaped his lips, “your wife needs it,”

“Are we still going to that nightclub tomorrow night?” Liam questioned. “Even after that crazy dream of yours...”

“I’m not sure I will ever be able to walk into a nightclub again after that dream, Liam,” Fallon told him.

“Well, unless you change your mind,” he reached for her hand and gently pushed it away from him, settling it on her own thigh while adjusting his sweatpants back up, “I’m sure you can take care of that by yourself,”

“Ugh,” Fallon groaned, lying on her back. “Of all the fantasies you could have, you just  had to choose public sex,” she rolled her eyes, hot, bothered and definitely frustrated. “Couldn’t you just ask me to dress as Princess Leia like every normal guy?”

“Who said I don’t want you to dress as Princess Leia?” Liam turned back towards her only to found her getting off the bed. “Wait,” he paused. “You know Star Wars?” He asked before going back to the most important subject. “Where are you going?”

“To get a fresh and clean underwear,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “and maybe add a few cinnamon rolls to the breakfast menu we put at the door,” she said nonchalantly. “I think they would look nice on my head while I touch myself to relieve the pressure my husband seems to not be very interested about...”

Fallon was just about to retrieve a clean pair of panties from the suitcase she kept by the window when she felt Liam’s presence behind her. He wrapped his arms around her frame, taking the small piece of fabric from her fingers before throwing them back in the suitcase. Placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, he pressed one hand on her stomach to pull her as close as possible to him while he slid the other down to her center.

“I do enjoy some good teasing but that would be just _mean,_ Fal,” Liam whispered, cupping her before sliding two fingers inside of her with so much ease and tenderness. 

“I thought you liked to watch me touch myself...” Fallon shrugged.

”I do, yeah,” Liam nodded and  Fallon threw her head back, resting it on his shoulder as he finally gave her exactly what she needed, “but I would rather do it myself, to be honest... close your eyes,” he murmured. “Is this good?” He asked and Fallon could only nod. “You wanna come, babe?”

“Yes, please,” she begged. She could already feel her legs getting weaker by the second.

“I’m not sure you’ve noticed but the curtains are open, Fal,” Liam mentioned. He was pretty sure she hadn’t noticed that small detail when she walked towards her suitcase completely naked. Even though the window was closed, it was large and the glass was so transparent everyone from the building right in front of theirs would be able to see what they were doing.

“Don’t stop...” Fallon groaned.

“Oh I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon, babe,” Liam let go of her stomach for a moment to pull his hardening dick out of his pants. “Put your hands on the window,” he requested. Fallon thought twice about actually doing it but when she felt him rubbing his erection against her center, she decided it was a lost cause anyway.

“Like this?” She asked, placing her palms flat on the glass while allowing a glimpse of her breasts to everyone that wanted to see.

“Perfect,” Liam pulled his fingers out but before she could let out a complaint, he thrust his erection all the way in. “Can we still have those cinammon rolls for breakfast?” He asked.

“Keep doing what you’re doing and you might even get your wife to go to that nightclub,” Fallon replied. Liam did have a point when he said they were allowed to be a little adventurous during their honeymoon. She might have been a little against it at first but she couldn’t deny that it actually felt  good to experience those kind of things with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this naughty and very dirty chapter of our favorite couple!
> 
> Next chapter...  
> “You didn’t think we’d spend an entire month in Paris, did you?” Liam asked.  
> “Where are we going now?”  
> “Just keep packing and you’ll find out soon enough,”


	8. You Set My World On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it! Here's a chapter filled with smut to brighten everyone's Sunday :)

The sun had been shining brightly through the curtains of the room for over four hours but the couple on the bed seemed too exhausted to even bother to open their eyes. Fallon had her head on his bare chest while his arm held her protectively. One of her hands rested on his stomach and their legs were tangled around each other as they slept soundly.

The white sheets were clearly doing a poor job at covering their naked bodies but thankfully the room was warm enough for them not to feel the cold winter breeze from the city outside. It only took Fallon’s phone to start vibrating on the nightstand to wake her up from her much needed rest.

“No, don’t get up,” Liam groaned once he felt movement on the mattress.

“Let me just see who it is,” Fallon rolled to the other side of the bed, the one that was supposed to be her side if she hadn’t been sleeping on Liam’s since the day they got there, and reached for her phone. “Okay, Sam is having another relationship crisis but I’m not gonna deal with that now,” she commented as she read through the hundreds of texts he was sending her.

“Tell him it’s not polite to wake a couple up during their honeymoon,” Liam complained.

“Apparently this guy he’s seeing isn’t answering his calls,” Fallon told him, “well, I will call him later,” she shrugged. “Where are you going?” She asked when he turned his legs around and sat up on the bed to get up.

“Freshen up,” Liam replied, “it’s almost noon anyway,”

“So what?” Fallon threw him a questioning look. “It’s not like we have anywhere to go...”

Placing her phone back on the nightstand after making sure the night mode was activated and the screen was upside down, Fallon rolled back to his side of the bed and ran one hand down the right side of his body. Liam’s hand flew to his mouth as a long and loud yawn escaped his lips but a smile quickly appeared took over when he felt Fallon scooting closer to him. With her hand still on his waist, she started peppering quick but soft kisses all over his back, making sure she lavished every single inch of his bare skin.

Liam remained in his position, sitting still as he enjoyed Fallon’s lips against his back. His head tilted slightly to the side as his eyes closed and his mouth let out a low but fulfilling moan when she squeezed his waist. Her touch was soft and gentle, an exact opposite of how her hands had worked on him that night and while he had enjoyed that quite a lot, the sense of affection and comfort her delicate touch brought him was different.

“Come back to bed,” the words left her lips with barely any sound, “it’s cold without you,”

“If you hadn’t thrown literally every single cover on the floor last night you wouldn’t be this cold,” Liam teased while turning his body around.

Bending his knee and placing his leg on the mattress, he finally faced her, offering her a bright smile as he watched her lie on her back. Her brown strands were sprawled all over the pillow beneath her head and he couldn’t help but run his eyes down her torso, paying careful attention to her exposed breasts while his thumb traced the purple marks not only _on_ them but around them as well.

“It’s okay,” Fallon murmured once she realized the disappointment in his eyes. “I don’t mind...” she added.

“It’s all over your body, Fal,” Liam glanced all the way down to her legs and his mouth was left agape, his free hand running through his hair as his eyes screamed how broken he was. “I didn’t even realize-“

“Shh,” Fallon cut him off, reaching for the hand that was lying between her breasts and taking it to her mouth, “you didn’t do anything wrong...” she placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “If you knew how many scratches you have on your back you wouldn’t be so worried,” Fallon let out a small laugh, “I might have dug my nails a bit too deep into your back... it didn’t exactly harm you but I’m sure I got really close to the point of drawing blood,” she told him.

“I hate that I did this to you...” Liam continued.

“Babe,” Fallon sat up, tangling their fingers together before letting them sit on her legs, “it’s okay... these are just hickeys, they will go away eventually. We were both a little rough but we were having fun,” she looked into his eyes. “I was enjoying it, you were enjoying it... we just got a little carried away and it’s not like you never left a hickey on my body, Liam,” she admitted.

“I’m still not happy about it,” Liam groaned and Fallon wrapped one arm around his shoulder, settling one hand on the back of his neck to pull him to her.

“Look at me,” Fallon requested and his blue eyes met hers, the hurt still so present and evident in his, “we were just horny and you ended up sucking too hard on my skin, babe,” she laughed, “I will keep in mind not to tease you over dinner next time... now come here,” closing the distance between them, she crashed her lips on his.

Their tongues tangled around each other in a matter of seconds and Liam had to place one hand on the mattress so he wouldn’t fall on top of her when she started pulling him down to her. Her hand traveled from the base of his neck to his hair, massaging his scalp and pulling on the light brown strands that were already begging for a haircut.

“Fal,” Liam tried to break the kiss but she insisted, bitting on his bottom lip knowing it would drive him crazy. She didn’t want him to resent touching her just because he had left some hickeys on her body that night.

“I _want_ this,” Fallon spoke against his lips.

Liam adjusted himself on the bed, throwing one leg over her body while settling one knee on each side of her. One of his hands was still on the mattress but the other was lost in her hair, stuck between her head and the pillow while he kissed her passionately. Their lips were moving in perfect sync, her tongue battling his for dominance and control while he insisted on pulling on her bottom lip with his teeth only to drive her mad as he knew she would rather have his tongue wrapped around hers instead of anything else.

“Fal...” Liam moaned when she slid one hand between their bodies and wrapped her fingers around his hardening length.

“Make love to me, Liam,” Fallon spoke before lifting her head from the pillow to capture his lips again.

Lowering his right arm, Liam rested his forearm and elbow on the mattress and put most of his weight on them while his fingers remained tangled in the long strands of her brown, slightly waved and messy bed hair. Their eyes were closed as they dived into another passionate kiss, deepening it by the second as none of them felt like being apart from each other for too long. When Liam finally came up for air, they looked into each other’s eyes and he knew he was doomed as soon as he caught the small grin that appeared on her lips before he captured them in his again.

Fallon was clearly in no rush as she took her time stroking him, circling her wrist and moving her hand softly from his base to his tip before repeating the motion over and over again. The three rounds of sex they had had the night before suddenly seemed to have happened days ago because the amount of desire building inside his body was only making him even more desperate for her. Liam let go of her lips and rested his forehead against hers when Fallon not only tightened the grip of her fingers around him but also increased the speed of her wrist.

“Fallon,” Liam moaned and no matter how much she tried to kiss him again, he couldn’t focus on anything but her hand stroking his throbbing member. “Fal, stop,” it took him all of his strength to say those words out loud but he didn’t want it to be over so soon.

Fallon ran her thumb over his tip and spread all over his length the precum that was already leaking from his cock as she gave him a few more strokes. Moving her hand up their bodies, she let her thumb sit on his bottom lip while her eyes did all the talking. Liam didn’t need a single word to understand what she wanted so he reached for her wrist and held her hand in front of his face, latching his lips on her thumb and sucking it completely clean before doing the same to the other fingers and the palm of her hand. His eyes never left hers for a minute, matching blue staring deeply into each other as he ran his tongue slowly over her skin, swirling it around her fingers to get every single drop of precum still on them.

“Lie down,” Liam used the hand in her hair to place her head back on the pillow before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Fallon shot her a puzzling look but Liam didn’t say anything else. Instead, he started making his way down her body, covering her skin with kisses until he finally reached her center. She closed her eyes and her mouth fell open, screaming his name way louder than she actually intended to when he ran his tongue torturously over her lips.

She was already considerably wet from their making out session but the chills running up and down her spine were enough to drive her crazy as he continued to tease her with his tongue and tongue alone. The need to have him that morning was clear but her lips were still so sensitive from the night before that she could swear that kind of sensitivity only made her want him even more that morning. She arched her back off the mattress at the amazing feeling between her legs but Liam was quick to place one of his palms flat open on her stomach and push her down.

“Relax...” Liam murmured, his voice low but soothing, “just relax, babe,”

Fallon bent her right knee up and placed her foot on the mattress as she threw her head back on the pillows behind her. Bending her other knee slightly but keeping its leg on the mattress, Liam spread her legs apart so he could have a full and clear view of her core, dripping wet and begging for him.

“Liam,” Fallon moaned while Liam adjusted himself into a more comfortable position while lying on his stomach.

Wrapping his left arm around her right leg, he held it in place then leaned forward, giving her barely any time to process what was happening before his mouth was on her. If Fallon thought his kisses were driving her crazy and desperate for him, she swore she saw stars on the suite’s ceiling when Liam started sucking her pussy. One of her hands flew to her head, running through her hair as the other gripped the sheets as hard as she possibly could when Liam began to tease her entrance with his tongue. She couldn’t be sure of what she was feeling at that moment exactly but it definitely felt like her body was going to explode.

Fallon had never felt anything like that in her entire life, not even with Liam himself. Maybe it was the change of continent or the honeymoon period but what that man was doing to her body was simply inexplicable. His lips were moving against her core, sucking on her labia with so much determination that Fallon didn’t even know what to do anymore. Her hands kept roaming the bed, his body, her own body but nothing felt right.

Settling for his hair, she tangled her fingers in his light brown strands, pulling on them while pushing his head down to her. Glancing at him for a second, Fallon noticed Liam was thrusting his hips against the mattress - hard and fast, she would say, if she was still coherent enough to describe.

“Babe,” she murmured when he stopped sucking for a moment and ran his tongue torturously over her core.

Liam’s mouth was clearly doing wonders to her body but it wasn’t until he slid his middle finger inside of her in one swift and experienced thrust that Fallon lost her mind completely. She screamed his name even louder than she had done earlier and her body bounced off the mattress. Her mouth was wide open and she could already feel the orgasm begging to take over her when Liam added another finger, curling both of them inside in order to tease her G-spot.

“Liam...” Fallon was panting as if she had just won a marathon and she hadn’t even left the bed yet, “oh god,” she moaned.

“You feel incredible, Fal,” Liam murmured when he came up for air, “you feel how easy they slide in, babe,” he teased, pulling his two fingers almost all the way out before thrusting three back in, “gosh, you taste so fucking good,” he ran his tongue over her folds, “so fucking delicious,” latching on her again, he sucked even harder on her red swollen lips.

“Liam!” Fallon screamed, suddenly forgetting every other word in the English vocabulary.

Fallon wasn’t sure what was happening anymore, she couldn’t tell how long she had been lying on that bed completely sprawled out for him and she had absolutely no idea of how he ended up back on top of her again but there he was; leaning over her, his lips hovering over hers to give her a tiny and definitely not enough taste of her own juices while his fingers continued to work his magic on her. She thought she was going to pass out when he took his free hand to her hair, playing with the few baby hair growing just over her forehead, and increased the speed on his dominant hand. His fingers were moving in and out of her so fast that when she thought he was going to pull them out, he was already pushing them right back in with even more strength.

“Oh god!” Fallon screamed again, gripping on the sheets as hard as she could while throwing her hard backwards and deeper into the pillow.

Liam felt her walls clenching more and more everytime he thrust his fingers inside of her and he could tell she was close to her climax but he only kept going, not even giving her any time to breath. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, applying so much pressure to it he was able to catch the exact moment Fallon’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her back arched as her orgasm finally hit her.

Wrapping his arm properly around her shoulders, Liam brought her head towards his chest when her body started to relax. Her breathing as uneven and her heart was still beating incredibly fast but he could feel it going back to normal as she snuggled closer to him, her eyes blinking slowly and falling shut as the usual exhaustion after an orgasm took over her. Liam pulled his fingers out gently, bringing them to his own lips and sucking them clean.

“I feel like I’m high,” Fallon murmured against his chest and Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “That was probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” she blushed.

“Think you can handle another one?” Liam teased before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

“Slow and gentle?” Fallon suggested.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, babe,” he replied softly.

Liam laid down on his left side then turned Fallon onto hers before pulling her back to him. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, enjoying the surprising spooning and allowing his arm to envelop her completely. Taking his already throbbing dick in his hand, he gave it a few more strokes before rubbing it between her legs, using the stickness and wetness from her most recent orgasm to slide easily into her.

“Oohh, babe,” Fallon moaned, lacing their fingers together and letting them rest over her stomach as his hips started to move against hers. “I don’t ever wanna go back to Atlanta,” she murmured. “I want this all day long...” she tightened the grip on his hand, holding it against her stomach so they would be as close as two people could possible be.

“We don’t have to go back,” Liam placed a kiss on her shoulder, “we could travel around the world as we grow old, away from our families’ drama,” he said while taking her right leg and lifting it a few inches for better access. “You feel this, babe?” He asked, lowering their hands and placing her palm on her center. Resting his own on top of hers, he cupped her and started using her own fingers to tease her clit while his cock moved back and forth deep inside of her. “You wanna come again, Fal?”

“Yeah...” she replied shortly, “with you,”

“Inside?” He asked. _Always the gentleman._ She thought.

“It’s the best way, isn’t it?” Fallon countered.

“It is,” Liam laughed.

“Then _yes_ ,” she continued, “but you don’t even have to ask, babe, you know that,”

“Just making sure, Fal, just making sure,”

As they were both pretty on the edge already, it didn’t take more than a few thrusts for Liam’s thrusts to become sloppy and lose the perfect rythm he had set. Their fingers were still playing with her clit, teasing her most sensitive skin together while Liam sucked on her neck.

“Let go, babe,” Fallon whispered and as if he was just waiting for her permission, he came, shooting inside of her in between thrusts as their bodies achieved their climaxes together.

“I love you, Fal,” Liam spoke softly.

“I love you too, Liam,” Fallon turned her head slightly backwards and captured his lips on hers. They could both feel his member softening inside of her as their mixed cum started dripping down her legs but none of them really cared about any of that because they simply had no intention of moving away from each other anytime soon.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Fallon asked.

As she walked out of the bathroom after a long shower, she was both surprised and confused that Liam was not only already dressed for the day but was also packing. Their suitcases were all on the top of the bed while he walked around the room, gathering the scattered items before placing them inside their respective suitcase.

“Oh thank god,” Liam sighed in relief, “I was just about to go check if you hadn’t dissolved in that shower already...”

“Sorry,” Fallon replied with a grin, “maybe we _did_ overdo this time...” She frowned involuntarily and knowing that kind of reaction could only be from pain, Liam was in front of her in less than a second.

“What’s wrong?” He cupped her cheek, the worry evident in his blue eyes.

“No, no, no,” Fallon shook her head, taking his hands in hers to calm him down, “I’m just sore... there’s nothing to worry about, babe,” she offered him a smile.

“See? That’s why we shouldn’t have gone rough last night,” Liam ran one hand through his hair.

“Liam,” Fallon guided him towards the couch and they sat down, facing each other, “what’s bothering you so much about last night? I know I have a few purple hickeys on my body but I’ve had them before and you’ve never made such a big deal out of it,”

Liam stepped closer to her and opened the white fluffy robe slowly, taking a look at the darkening hickeys on her chest. He closed his eyes when he ran his thumb over what was probably the worst one; a small but dark spot on the top of her left breast, its shade a mix of red and purple. He could remember exactly when he gave her that mark and while he knew they were having the time of their lives, he couldn’t help but feel terribly disgusted about it.

“I still can’t accept that I did this to you,” Liam admitted, “and now you’re sore and walking slowly... oh god, Fallon, what did I do?”

“Liam, look at me,” Fallon requested. He was looking down at their joined hands, rubbing his thumb against her soft skin but he just couldn’t face her, “please,” she insisted and in a few seconds, his eyes were on hers.

“Fal, I,”

“Liam, I’m starting to panic here...” Fallon admitted. “You didn’t hurt me in any way by leaving those hickeys on my body. We were already going rough on each other but then I asked you to go faster and harder... yeah, okay, now my body kinda hurts and I’m very sore and sensitive in certain places but I see that as a result of a great night of sex in which you and I had a lot of _fun,_ ” she gestured down to her body. “C’mere,”

Throwing one arm over his shoulders, Fallon pulled him down to her, resting his head on her lap as he laid down on his back and stared up at her. Liam absolutely loved that look on her, in a bathrobe, a towel wrapped around her hair and her face bare of any kind of make up.

“I said that maybe we exaggerated a little because we’re halfway through our honeymoon and while we’ve been having sex every day, most of the time even more than once a day, I’ve never really felt my body this sore but that’s not a bad thing!” Fallon continued as she ran her one hand softly through his hair while the other sat on his stomach along one of his, their fingers tangled together. “I had the best orgasm of my life last night, Liam, that has got to count for something,” she smiled, “please, being sore it’s not really a bad thing, babe. It just means that maybe we had a few more rounds than we should have and maybe we should have gone for spoon sex around round two or three instead of at five but we’ve learnt our lesson now, right?” She giggled, offering him a comforting smile as she tried to get one from him in return.

“Maybe we should just go back to you taking control,” it only took that playful sentence from her husband for Fallon to let out the heavy breath she was holding and sigh in relief as she was finally able to calm him down. “I will just lie down and let you do all the work from now on,” he raised one hand to her chin, pulling her down to him as he lifted his back off the couch to meet her for a kiss.

“But I _like_ when you dominate me,” Fallon pouted teasingly, “I mean, not _all_ the time,” she rolled her eyes, “but _sometimes_ ,”

“You used to say that hickeys were for everyone to know I’m yours,” Fallon reminded him, “one time you actually _bit_ my neck because one guy flirted with me at Club Colby and you were jealous for a _week_ ,”

“Let’s just go easy on each other from now on, okay?” Liam suggested with a smile.

“As long as we don’t do anything that involves walking miles and miles today, I think I’ll be brand new by the end of the day,” Fallon laughed, her fingers still moving through his short strands.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re going on a roadtrip then,” Liam sat up on the couch before standing on his feet to pull her up as well.

“Roadtrip?!” Fallon asked confused.

“You didn’t think we’d spend an entire month in Paris, did you?” Liam countered.

“Where are we going now?”

“Let’s just keep packing and you’ll find out soon enough,” he spoke before heading into the bathroom.

Fallon had been packing her own stuff for a while when she found shopping bags still filled with men’s shirts. Taking them to the bed, she thought Liam would appreciate if she packed them for him so she started taking them from the paper bag and placing them inside his suitcase until she noticed they wouldn’t all fit.

“Liam,” Fallon called for her husband when a maroon shopping bag fell from the leather suitcase and hit the floor with a loud thud. “What is this?” She asked when he stepped out of the ensuite. Liam’s eyes widened when he noticed the Cartier bag in her hand. “When did you even go to Cartier? We were together the whole time...”

“Where did you find this?” Liam questioned.

“I wasn’t snooping, if that’s what you really want to know,” Fallon rolled her eyes. “I was just organizing your clothes better so everything we bought would fit but the suitcase was too close to the edge of the bed and it fell,” she explained.

“It’s your wedding gift, Fal,” Liam decided there was no point in lying since she had already seen the bag.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, wasn’t it?” Fallon sighed before sitting down on the bed behind her. She clearly looked upset when she extended her arm towards Liam, handing him the heavy shopping bag.

“It was,” Liam nodded, “yeah,”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“It’s okay, Fal,” Liam reached for the bag and placed it on the mattress before kneeling down in front of Fallon. “You suggested we only trade our gifts on our last day of honeymoon and while I find it very odd, I agreed to it. I wasn’t expecting you to go through my suitcase, that’s all,” he offered her a smile. “You know it’s from Cartier but you don’t know exactly what’s inside so I think I can still surprise you,”

“Should we trade gifts now? Since I’ve seen it already?” Fallon suggested.

“No,” Liam shook his head, “we’re doing it on the last day, just like you asked,”

“I’m so sorry, Liam,” she repeated.

“Don’t worry, Fallon. It’s not like my suitcase was the most secretive spot I could have chosen to hide your gift,” Liam laughed. “Look,” he stood up, “I need to go get the car. Can you finish packing? I will bring one of the bellhops to help with our luggage when I get back,” he placed a kiss on the top of her head before exiting the room.

* * *

“Where are we going?” Fallon asked as soon as they reached the highway.

“You will find out soon,” Liam replied.

“How soon?”

“One hour, maybe a little bit more,” he told her.

“We seem to be heading northeast so it’s not the beach...” Fallon looked outside the windows, trying to read as many signs as she could in order to figure out where they were going.

“Why would I take you to the beach in April?” Liam questioned.

“I don’t know,” Fallon shrugged, “ _you’re_ the writer with the wide imagination,”

“Believe me, Fallon, I know you,” Liam glanced at her, “if I wanted to take you to the beach, I wouldn’t exactly choose France,”

“Oh, can you elaborate on that?” Fallon teased, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she turned slightly on the passenger seat to face him.

“Why should I?” Liam questioned. “I planned this entire honeymoon and I know I said that you would be in charge of planning our future trips but that doesn’t mean I’m not keeping a few secrets and surprises, Mrs. Ridley,” he teased back.

“Oh my god!” Fallon screamed when she finally understood what was happening. “You have a lot more than this honeymoon planned in that creative writer brain of yours, don’t you?”

“Probably...” Liam murmured. “I haven’t planned anything in details, Fal, but there are some places I would love to go with you sometime. Not only beaches but big cities, the mountains...”

“I have no doubt you have a lot of places in your mind,” Fallon laughed, “I’m just curious to know where you would take me if I was in the mood for a beach. This honeymoon is beyond anything I could ever imagine so I can only guess you wouldn’t take me to an ordinary beach in Georgia,” she rolled her eyes.

“For a quick weekend getaway, we could head down to a secluded beach in Florida,” Liam started, “it’s close enough to drive so we wouldn’t even need the jet but it would be good to relax and just enjoy each other,”

“That’s nice,” Fallon commented, “but what if we had more time?”

“Mhmm,” Liam bit on his bottom lip.

“Don’t pretend you’re thinking. I know you have the answers on the tip of your tongue!” She hit his shoulder playfully.

“If we were to stay in the continent, Turks and Caicos in Central America or even the northeast region in Brazil in South America...” Liam told her, “if we’re feeling adventurous, I would choose Kwazulu Natal in South Africa, Thailand in Asia or literally any beach in Australia or New Zeland because they’re simply spetacular,” he continued, “but if it’s Europe we’re talking about I would say Croatia or Greece,” he glanced at Fallon again only to find her gasping, her jaw on the floor and her eyes wide in surprise.

“How do you even do that?” Fallon asked. “It’s... you...” she paused, not able to form any coherent sentence. “You’ve really thought of everything,”

“Just wait until I take you to the Maldives for one of our anniversaries...” Liam threw her a smile.

“We’re not even done with our honeymoon and you’re already thinking of anniversaries?” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’re not even thirty yet, Fallon,” Liam replied, “my creative writer brain will have a lot of work to do if I want to keep you entertained until at least our golden wedding anniversary,”

“You really are one of a kind,” Fallon smiled, leaning back against her seat and focusing on the road for a moment. “How long ‘til we get to our destination?”

“Fallon, you asked me that question twenty minutes ago!”

“I’m bored,” she complained.

“You sound like Donkey,” he murmured.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Fallon raised her tone.

“From Shrek? When he keeps asking if they’ve arrived already?” Liam explained.

“Never seen it,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “but that doesn’t give you the right to compare me to a freaking donkey!”

“I’m not comparing you to a donkey, Fallon, I’m comparing you to the _character_ of the movie who just _happens_ to be named Donkey because he actually _is_ a donkey,” Liam countered.

“That means you’re Shrek then? An ugly, fat and green ogre?” Fallon teased him.

“I thought you’d never watched it,” Liam threw her a suspicious look.

“I might have watched a _few_ scenes,” she rolled her eyes.

“A few scenes, yeah, _right_ ,” Liam laughed. “It won’t be long before we arrive, Fal, just sit back and enjoy the road,”

It took them about fifty more minutes to arrive at a small town Fallon definitely didn’t recognize. There were a few people walking down the street but as much as she tried, she still couldn’t figure out where Liam was taking her. Turning the car into a tiny and narrow street, Liam drove slowly through large black gates and Fallon’s eyes widened in surprise for what she could only guess was the fourth or fifth time that day. Liam had barely parked the car when Fallon opened the door and jumped out of the vehicle.

“Okay you were able to surprise me with Paris but this?” Fallon closed the door of the dark red Aston Martin behind her, her eyes still wide and her jaw on the floor at the sight of the castle right in front of them. “This is...” she couldn’t even describe it.

“I didn’t _buy_ you that castle if that’s what you’re thinking,” Liam laughed while walking around the car. “It’s just a hotel,” he added, “welcome to Château de Courcelles, Fal,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite couple is definitely enjoying this honeymoon as much as they possibly can, right?
> 
> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next chapter...  
> "Give it back, Liam!" Fallon screamed.  
> "Why do you need such a big hat anyway?"  
> "Don't make me go get it,"  
> "Sounds like a challenge," Liam threw her a wink before running away from her.


	9. Payback Is A Bitch

“Liam!”

They were having breakfast at the small open area outside the restaurant when Liam pushed his chair back and ran towards the gardens of the castle, but not before stealing Fallon’s large summer hat from her head. The land was so big one couldn’t even tell where the lawn ended while standing near the huge, imposing and breathtaking castle.

"Give it back, Liam!" Fallon screamed.

"Why do you need such a big hat anyway?"

"Don't make me go get it," she threatened.

"Sounds like a challenge," Liam threw her a wink before running away from her.

Placing her mug down on the table, Fallon ate one more strip of the delicious bacon in front of her before standing up. Liam spun his wife’s hat on his index finger, teasing her until she threw the napkin that was sitting on her legs on the table and started running after him.

“You better give me that hat back, Liam!”

“Only if you catch me!” Liam countered, running away from her when she got too close to him.

Fallon had chosen to wear a light red summer dress that ended right beneath her knees and her new pair of gold Valentino flat flip-flop sandals that morning. As she ran after her husband, her dress flew with the wind and Liam had to stop for a moment to appreciate the view behind him. He was far from the restaurant already but suddenly he couldn’t seem to focus on anything but Fallon trying to get to him, the soft fabric of her dress flying along with her slightly waved hair while she held onto the tortoise shell sunglasses on her face to keep them from falling off.

“Liam! You’re acting like a child!” Fallon groaned when he picked up speed again and ran even further away from her.

“Oh, yeah? I’m sure you’re enjoying it,” Liam teased her, the castle becoming more and more distant as he continued to run with her hat.

“Give it back!” Fallon stopped to take a deep breath when Liam stood behind a short bush.

“I like how you look now,” he threw her a wink and threatened to go to right as they faced each other, the bush being the only thing separating them. “This hat and those sunglasses were practically covering your entire face!” Liam complained. “What if I wanted to be able to see my wife properly?”

“That’s because I don’t want to get a sunburn or wrinkles,” Fallon rolled her eyes, “my skin is this soft and perfect for a reason,”

“You could use a tan, to be honest,” Liam shrugged, “you’re so white I can even see your _veins_ ,”

“Are you trying to spend the night on the couch tonight?” Fallon placed one hand on her hips.

"Like you're gonna let me sleep on the couch when you know you want this," he gestured towards his body before biting on his bottom lip playfully.

“My body is still a bit sore,” Fallon mentioned, “I could use a night off even more than I could use a stupid tan,”

“I’m just saying you could be even _prettier_ if you allowed a little bit of sun to hit your face for a change,” he told her.

“You’re not gonna get away with that so easily, Mr. Ridley,” she groaned, “you’ve been making me run around for ten minutes without my hat! I’m sure I’ve gotten enough sun already!”

“Guess you’re not that sore as you say, hun?” Liam countered even though he knew it would get her more riled up, “and I didn’t _make_ you do anything,” he replied, “you could have stayed at the table, under that huge outdoor umbrella, but you made the choice of running after me all by yourself, Mrs. Ridley,”

“Give me back my hat!” Fallon screamed before rounding the bush to get to him.

“You think you’re smarter than me?” Liam laughed, running even faster across the lawn and bypassing her arm when she got incredibly close to catching him.

“You’re one minute away from having to get your own room back at the castle because not even that uncomfortable couch will punish you enough for acting like an asshole,”

“You say that but you’d be knocking on my door in no time when you realize you can’t sleep alone,” Liam replied.

“Is that some kind of challenge, Liam?” Fallon questioned, “because you know how I don’t back down from a good challenge,”

“You? Sleeping an _entire_ night on that huge bed all by yourself?” Liam laughed loudly. “Without knocking on my door or even calling me?” He teased. “I might even pay for that second room just to see that,”

“As if you could handle waking up without my mouth roaming all over your body, ready to bring you back from your dreams in the best way possible,” Fallon countered and her mean reply got him to immediatelly stop running as his blood rushed down his body.

“You said I had to spend the night on the couch but I don’t remember you saying anything about the morning...” He shrugged.

“Are you going to wake up one minute before the sun rises and move back to the bed just because you found a loophole in our deal?” Fallon asked, taking short steps towards him as gently as possible so he would barely notice her moving.

“I could...” Liam murmured.

“But you’d already be awake, which means you still wouldn’t wake up in your favorite way,” Fallon looked deep into his eyes, “you know, with my mouth wrapped around you, my tongue swirling around your hard and very generous length...” she ran her tongue over her top lip, her eyes still focused on his as she watched his pupils dilate.

“Fallon,” Liam moaned. He didn’t remember his jeans feeling so tight when he put them on that morning.

“Ha!” Fallon yelled in excitement when she got close enough to him to steal her hat from his hand. “Fallon Carrington wins again!” She exclaimed, settling her large hat back on her head.

“ _Carrington?_ ” Liam questioned when she started walking back towards the castle.

“That’s what says on my passport, isn’t it?” Fallon screamed without looking at him.

“Yes, it is, but we’re married now,” Liam ran towards her and grabbed her arm, gently turning her around to face him.

“So?” Fallon shrugged, pretending she had no idea of what he was implying.

“So...” He repeated. “Are you changing your name?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged again, “I’ve built quite a lot as Fallon Carrington, babe. The _world_ knows me. Don’t worry though, I will always be Mrs. Ridley for you,”

Fallon offered him a smile before returning to her walk towards the castle. Liam stood still for a moment, trying to understand exactly what that conversation meant but he started to think that maybe Fallon wasn’t interested at all in changing her name. They hadn’t discussed that matter yet but deep down, Liam wished she _would_ actually change her last name and he couldn’t help but get upset when he realized he was most likely wrong.

“I can hear you running!” Fallon screamed as she approached the restaurant. “Don’t you even dare stealing my hat again!” She increased her pace but before she could reach the granite pavement, Liam grabbed her arm again and pulled her towards him. “What do you think you’re doing?” She lowered her sunglasses a little bit to look at him from above them.

“Teasing you?” Liam replied with a smile then started tickling her.

“Liam!” Fallon let go of her sunglasses, the incredibly expensive accessory falling on the grass as she hit his shoulders playfully. “Oh my god, stop!” She squirmed in his arms, trying to take a step back as she attempted to get away from him, “stop!” She burst out laughing when he squeezed her waist, his fingers hitting her most sensitive spot when it came to tickles.

“If you’re laughing, you’re enjoying it,” Liam giggled, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips as he ran his hands up and down her sides.

“Liam! That’s not fair!” Fallon groaned.

“You’re allowed to tease me and but I can’t tickle you?” Liam questioned.

“Yes, that’s _exactly_ how it works!” Fallon was finally able to take a step back but she didn’r notice the small bush behind her and ended up falling backwards. “Ahh!” She screamed, tightening the grip of her fingers around Liam’s muscled arms but Liam was so focused on tickling her he barely had time to grab her and they both fell in the rosemary flower garden.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Fallon threw him a glare when she pulled her arm down and her hand hit the wet dirt between the flowers.

“You’re the one who tripped!” Liam exclaimed. “You brought me down with you so it’s your fault,”

“I wouldn’t have tripped if you hadn’t started tickling me!” Fallon murmured. “Can you please get off me so I can get up?”

“Not really,” Liam replied, leaning down to capture her lips in his. “I actually enjoy this position,” he pushed his hips harder against hers, swaying them slightly just to tease her with the current bulge in his jeans.

“I’m mad at you,” she groaned, “you can do that all you want but people can walk by and they’re going to think you’re assaulting me if I start screaming,”

“You wouldn’t...”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that...” Fallon rolled her eyes. “Are you gonna stand up or not?”

“Can we go back to our room?” Liam asked.

“I had gotten this amazing chocolate cake with all kind of berries at the buffet but then some idiot stole my hat and I didn’t have a chance to eat it,” Fallon pushed him off her, throwing him - delicately - against the bushes to her left as she got back on her feet, “I would like to eat my cake now but if that little guy is bothering you then feel free to go back to the room... I’m sure your hand won’t disappoint you,” she ran her hands over her dress to get the dirt off one of her favorite outfits but the back was already ruined from landing on the wet flowers.

“Cake?” Liam frowned as he stood up. “I was thinking of another kind of dessert...”

“I know you were,” Fallon looked back at him as she retrieved her sunglasses, “but I’m still mad at you so you better hope your hand can be as good as mine,”

“Can you really go back to the table to eat a freaking cake while your husband is up in the room taking care of himself?” Liam whispered as he approached her, walking by her side as she headed back towards the restaurant.

“I’m angry,” Fallon stated, “and I want cake,” she added. “Are you going to sit next to me and behave or are you gonna jerk off?”

“You’re cute when you’re angry,” Liam giggled as he returned to his seat.

“I wasn’t aware you enjoyed a dry spell so much,” Fallon shrugged, “because you’re definitely entering one,” she continued, taking a generous piece of the cake with her fork before taking it to her mouth, “mhmm, oh god,” she moaned, “mhmm this is so good!” She exclaimed when she tasted the raspeberries on her tongue.

“I’m gonna let you two alone,” Liam spoke while standing up, “I will be in our room...” he leaned closer to her so his lips were only an inch away from her ear, “naked and hard... waiting for you, babe,” he ran a hand through her hair then placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“You better lie down on the bed then,” Fallon replied, “make sure your comfortable because you might be waiting for a few days,” she said as she took another bite of her cake.

* * *

Fallon started itching halfway through her cake, running her nails up and down her arms as she could still feel the flowers touching her skin. She had actually enjoyed her morning with Liam even with all of the teasing but she was still angry from falling in the bushes and getting dirt all over her dress and hair.

Liam had been up in their room for almost half an hour when Fallon unlocked the door with her card and walked inside the suite, only to hear soft moans coming from the bed.

“I know I told you to take care of that by yourself but I didn’t think you would _actually_ do it, to be fair,” Fallon laughed, shaking her head in complete disbelief as she walked further into the room.

He probably didn’t notice Fallon coming in because his right hand was still wrapped around him while his left held his phone horizontally.

“Are you watching porn?!” Fallon exclaimed, her eyes focusing on how his hand moved up and down his member. She could see the first drops of precum leaking from his tip before he run his thumb over it and spread the white fluid along his length when he slid his hand down.

Liam let go of the phone when he heard her voice, the electronic device falling on the carpeted floor with a loud thud. He sat up on the bed as best as he could considering the uncomfortable hard on between his legs and turned towards Fallon. Her eyes widened when she noticed the panic on her face, which clearly proved that he was indeed watching something while touching himself.

“ _Really_ , Liam?” Fallon rolled her eyes. “I mean, I really don’t care what you watch to get yourself off but watching that shitty stuff on our honeymoon is just outrageous, Liam,” she groaned in frustration while throwing her hat and sunglasses on the couch. “I’m gonna take a shower because I swear there’s dirt all over my hair and ugh, I just feel so ugh right now,” she complained. Fallon was on her way to the bathroom when she heard a very familiar moan behind her. “Oh my god, is that _my_ voice?” She turned around, staring at him with an even more terrifying look on her face.

Before Liam could slide off the bed to reach his phone and deny her suspicion, Fallon run towards the bed and grabbed the iPhone from the floor. Her jaw fell and her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets when she turned the screen towards her and saw her breasts bouncing while she rode her husband. Her head was thrown back, her long brown hair falling all the way to his thighs as she continued to moan. His free hand was holding her waist firmly, helping her set the perfect pace and Fallon could only imagine they were only a few minutes away from reaching their climax.

“See? That’s not _porn_...” Liam murmured.

“I don’t know what websites or channels you’ve been watching but I’m _pretty_ sure this falls under the porn category, babe,” Fallon threw the phone at him and he let go of his erection so he could grab the device with both his hands.

“It’s not porn if it’s _us_ ,” Liam shrugged.

“When did we even make this?” Fallon tilted her head towards him to get another glimpse of the screen. “The camera is right in front of so I clearly allowed you to tape us,” she mentioned while she watched Liam place the phone back on her nightstand to get a wider shot of them on the bed.

Liam had probably set it under the large bedside lamp because the shot suddenly became clearer and its tone turned more yellow. Once both his hands were free, Liam cupped her breasts and pushed himself forward, sitting up on the bed before taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Fallon was busy digging her nails into his back but as soon as he started sucking on the soft and sensitive skin, one hand flew to his hair and a moan escaped her lips. She giggled softly when he swirled his tongue around her nipple then pulled on his light strands as she approached her orgasm.

“Oh god, I love when you do that,” Fallon’s voice was barely audible but Liam did not miss her hand moving up to cup her breast through the red fabric of her dress while she watched him lavish her nipple on the screen.

“We shot this after you proposed to me,” Liam ran his hand down her neck until it reached her shoulders and he started pulling the sleeve of her dress down her arm. “We went back to your room,”

“And we spent the entire afternoon having sex,” Fallon laughed, completing his sentence, “oh, _now_ I remember that,”

“You could watch it with me, you know,” Liam teased, taking one of her hands in his and guiding it to his dick, still painfully hard and desperate for any kind of release. “I can even play it from the beginning...” he suggested, “you’re wearing a red dress and red lipstick right now, pretty much like you were that day,”

“There’s dirt all over my hair and I even found a damn leaf in it while I was coming up,” Fallon groaned in complaint, “it itches and I swear there might even be a bug in here somehow,” her entire body shivered at the thought.

“Come on, babe,” he pouted.

Fallon was still standing up next to the bed when Liam wrapped her hand around him then settled his own right above hers. He closed his fingers around hers and started to gently move her hand down. She rolled her eyes playfully but allowed him to guide her hand however he wanted.

Liam leaned back to rest his head against the headboard and let out a loud moan as he used her hand to pleasure himself. Fallon set her free hand on the mattress before leaning slightly over him. She wasn’t exactly doing anything because her full attention was set on the sex tape still playing on his phone as Liam moved her hand up and down his hard length.

_“Liam... I’m coming, Liam,”_ Fallon screamed in the tape. _“Yes, right there, oh god, Liam!”_

“Is _that_ how I sound like?” She asked him, mortified by the noises she was making as she reached her orgasm.

“Fal...” Liam moaned.

_“Fuck, babe,”_ she continued, “ _oh my god, yes, faster,”_

“That’s,” Fallon paused, “those noises are _horrible_ , Liam!” She frowned and closed her eyes, wishing she could just close her ears as well if only the hand Liam was using for his own pleasure was available to keep her from hearing those noises. “You get turned on by _that_?” She questioned. “You hear _that_ and it makes you want to come?”

“Fallon,” Liam opened his eyes and looked at her.

Throwing his phone on the mattress, he placed his free hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. All he wanted was to throw her on the bed and take her right there but Fallon insisted on standing up. Their tongues tangled around each other in an instant, both fighting for dominance as their lips moved in perfect sync.

They were both out of breath when Fallon broke the kiss, sitting down on the edge of the bed so she could look at him properly. She used her left hand to remove Liam’s hand from the one that was currently stroking him and laced their fingers together before placing them on her lap.

“You’ve been here for quite a while, babe,” Fallon mentioned as she increased the speed of her hand, twisting her wrist while circling his length and tightening the grip of her fingers around him. “This must be very painful...”

“I took a shower first,” he replied, “even tried cold water and everything but it didn’t exactly help...”

“So you put on our little movie...” Fallon teased him, her teeth teasing his bottom lip before leaning in for another kiss. “I’m here now though,” she glanced at his dick for a second, smiling at the sight of how hard he was in her hand.

“You are,” he nodded, closing his eyes when it became too much for him to handle.

“I am,” Fallon whispered against his lips, “let go, babe,” she spoke softly, rubbing her thumb over the delicate skin on his tip.

“Oh, Fallon,” Liam bucked his hips up involuntarily, “faster,” he begged, his dick throbbing in her hand as he approached his climax.

“Relax, babe,” Fallon was definitely amused by how anxious and desperate he sounded.

As she felt his hand tightening the grip around hers, she decided she had already teased him enough that morning and finally gave him what he wanted. Her hand wasn’t exactly stroking him slowly but if he wanted it to move even faster, that’s what he was going to get. Fallon looked at him, his eyes still closed but his mouth wide open, then started to stroke him faster. When his hips bucked up again, she pointed his dick towards his upper body so he wouldn’t make a mess on their bed and he came in a matter of seconds, shooting his load all over himself.

“That’s it, Liam, just relax,” she whispered, her thumb tracing soft patterns on the back of his hand while giving him one final squeeze as he continued to come all over his stomach, “you can open your eyes now, babe, it’s over,” her hand was still on him when he opened his eyes slowly, searching for hers with a shy yet satisfied smile on his lips.

“That was...” Liam mumbled.

“Better than what _your_ hand was doing?” She teased while sucking her fingers clean.

“I think we’ve established that _your_ hand is _way_ better at this particular task,” Liam took his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips against hers. “Can you grab me some tissues?” He nodded towards the small golden box on the nightstand.

“Are you feeling better now?” Fallon reached for a few tissues then ran them gently over his stomach.

“I am, yeah,” Liam nodded while watching her clean the cum off his skin, “but I kinda want to play with you now, babe,” he slid one hand beneath her dress until he reached her lacy thong.

“You should have thought of that before you stole my hat and then let me fall in those bushes,” Fallon pushed his hand away and stood up once she was done cleaning him. “I acted as a nice wife and helped you get off but you, Mr. Ridley, do _not_ deserve sex right now,” she spoke while heading towards the bathroom, “I’m going to wash my hair and get this dirt off me,”

“You _do_ know I could just follow you into the shower, right?” Liam said playfully.

“You’ve taken a shower already,” Fallon didn’t bother turning around to look at him but he could tell she was rolling her eyes.

“What can I do?” He shrugged. “Someone got me all dirty again,”

“Yeah, _you_ did,” Fallon stepped into the bathroom and finally turned to look at him, “next time try keeping it in your pants so you don’t come all over yourself,” she threw him a wink before reaching for the knob.

“I would rather _not_ keep it in my pants but come somewhere else instead, to be fair,” Liam turned his body on the bed so his legs were hanging over its edge.

“It’s a shame you got your wife angry enough to withdraw sex,” Fallon shrugged, “so next time you want to touch this amazing body, you better think twice before stealing my hat,” she spoke before closing the door shut.

“Come on, Fal,” Liam screamed when he heard Fallon locking the door. She knew he would walk in the first chance he got. “Admit it, you had fun!”

“You threw me in the bushes, you idiot!” Fallon screamed back while turning on the water.

“You _fell_ in the bushes and pulled me down with you, Fallon,” Liam countered, “that _hardly_ qualifies as me pushing you,” he laughed.

“I’m still mad at you,” she groaned, touching the water to make sure it was warm enough for her to get under the spray, “now can a girl please have some privacy?”

“Did you forget I _just_ touched you?” Liam walked towards the door, trying to listen to what she was doing inside the bathroom, “which means I know _exactly_ how you’re feeling right now,”

“Angry and clearly incredibly bothered by the dirt in my hair?” Fallon told him, “I wonder what gave it away...”

“That’s _not_ what I meant and you _know_ it,”

“Well, unlike _you_ , I can take care of myself just _fine_ ,” Fallon replied, “thanks for asking,” she added a second later, “I believe you have a movie to get back to so can I please enjoy my shower in peace?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My initial plan was for this chapter to be the last one but I'm crazy and my brain couldn't handle not having an odd number of chapters in this story so smile, because you're getting one more chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know how you liked this one!
> 
> Next chapter...  
> "An envelope?" Liam frowned. "I'm giving you Cartier for your wedding gift and you're giving me an envelope?"


	10. We'll Always Have Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say this is the final chapter of this story but I hope you all have a lot of fun reading it!
> 
> Special note for Carolina: there's a special part for you... hope you understand the hint and like it, of course!

The last day of their honeymoon arrived way sooner than they both wished it had but it wasn’t a mystery that they would have to go back to Atlanta at some point. The newlyweds had returned to their room around four o’clock that afternoon after a three hours long wine tour. They had stumbled into their room, both quite tipsy having tasted more glasses of wine over one lunch than they had tasted during their entire trip. It had only taken one kiss for them to fall on the bed wrapped around each other.

“We have to start getting ready...” Liam mentioned when he checked the time on the small clock on the nightstand. 5:56PM.

“It’s our last day here. You’re not gonna make me leave anytime soon,” Fallon groaned, snuggling even closer to him.

“We have dinner at 7:30, babe,” Liam informed her. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around her back while the other was busy running his fingers up and down her arm.

“This castle only has one restaurant and it’s supposed to feed every guest. Why would we need a reservation?” Fallon asked intrigued.

“Because as you said it yourself, it’s our last day here and I want it to be special,” Liam placed a kiss on her forehead, “which means we’re not having dinner at the restaurant tonight,”

“Are we going out?” She lifted her head off his bare chest.

“No, but you still need to wear one of those expensive and fancy dresses you love and heels,” he looked into her eyes before throwing his body on top of hers in a quick and experienced move.

Liam waisted no time positioning himself between Fallon’s legs, which she gladly opened to welcome him as soon as she noticed his body leaving the mattress. Resting her head on the pillow behind her, Fallon looked up at him and her eyes met the blue ones she was so desperately in love with. His hands were lying on the bed, one on each side of her body as he held his body above her.

They were still naked from their last few rounds but as Fallon took one hand to his hair, she felt exactly how much he still wanted her when she pulled on his light strands softly. Liam closed his eyes and his mouth was left slightly agape when Fallon’s other hand travelled to his ass. She squeezed his cheek and let out a soft giggle as she lifted her back from the mattress to capture his lips in hers.

“You have to _let go_ of me and not get _on top_ of me, if you want me to start getting dressed for this mysterious dinner,” Fallon rolled her eyes.

“I kind of want another round first,” Liam winked at her while sliding one of his hands between their bodies.

“Aww, are you going to be on top this time, babe?” She teased him.

“Any objections to that?”

“No, no objections,” Fallon shook her head. “You may continue, Mr. Ridley,”

“Oh yes,” Liam guided his dick towards her entrance and moaned when he started pushing into her, “oh god, _finally_ ,” he exclaimed.

“How drunk were you when we got back, Liam?” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh. “Did you forget we did this one hour ago?”

“Of course not,” Liam shook his head, “but oh god, it feels so good to be back inside,” he moaned.

“You’re crazy,” she rolled her eyes.

“I am,” he paused as he thrust deeper into her, “for _you_ , I am,”

“Oh no, I think you’re _still_ drunk,” Fallon burst out laughing, “I don’t want to be late for our special dinner because of sloppy sex,” she groaned. “Oh god!” She screamed when he pulled almost all the way out before pushing it back in as hard as he could.

“Wanna call that sloppy again, Mrs. Ridley?” Liam questioned.

“No, definitely not sloppy,” she moaned, “do that again...”

“No,” he paused, imitating her own tone, “I don’t think you’re ready for that kind of action, babe,” Liam pouted, throwing her a sad face while pulling out completely.

“What? No, I am! Of course I am,” Fallon rambled in panic.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna stop,” Liam spoke softly, “I’m just gonna make sure you’re ready, that’s all...” he shrugged, moving down her body until his face was right at her center. “A gentleman should never go that hard on his woman if she is not properly prepared,” he ran his tongue teasingly over her clit and Fallon’s back arched off the mattress for a second before falling back down again.

“I _am_ prepared,” Fallon complained, “I want you... inside, babe,”

“I’m just gonna check, okay?” Liam teased.

Spreading her lips with his finger, he exposed her most sensitive skin then ran his tongue over it again. Fallon moaned loudly in response and reached for his hair with both hands, pushing his face against her as she begged for more. Looking up at her, Liam waited until she opened her eyes and met his to tease her entrance with her tongue, pushing its tip inside ever so slowly knowing how crazy he would drive her.

“Liam...”

“I like what I see so far,” Liam replied, sucking hungrily on her lips as he gently pushed his middle finger inside of her, “I like what I _feel_ too...” he added.

“No teasing,” Fallon begged, “we don’t have time,”

“Do you think you’re ready?” Liam pulled his fingers out then sat up on the bed. He was still between her legs when Fallon pulled her knees up, settling her feet against the mattress to purposefully offer him a better view of her dripping wet core.

“Yes,” it was almost a whisper.

Fallon moved one hand down to her lower body and if Liam was taking so long, she was going to take care of that by herself. Liam’s eyes went straight to her hand when she reached the desired spot, wasting no time before pushing two fingers inside of her. Pushing her head even deeper on the soft pillow beneath her, Fallon let out a long and muffled moan that got Liam’s tongue to run over his lips as he watched her pleasure herself almost in an hypnotized state.

Liam couldn’t tell what time it was or even where they were at that moment. He probably couldn’t even say his full name without mixing the order of at least two of his last names. Mostly because nothing seemed as important as watching Fallon, at that moment. His body was turned towards her, one of his legs beneath his body while the other was extended on the mattress, trapped under one of Fallon’s legs. All he had to do was scoot forward a few inches and he would be able to give them both _exactly_ what they wanted but something inside him was stopping him - probably the kind of view he was currently enjoying from the bottom of the bed.

When another moan escaped Fallon’s lips, his hand flew to his dick, immediately wrapping his fingers around the hard and already painful erection while his eyes remained focused on her body. Liam smiled when she arched her back, her entire body squirming as her two fingers disappeared inside of her before sliding back out. Her pace was slow but he could see that everytime she pushed them back in, she tried to get them deeper inside even though she had already reached the limit of her rather small fingers - at least compared to what she could be getting if Liam hadn’t been teasing her so much.

“Liam!” Fallon screamed and he glanced at her face for a quick second before returning his attention to her center.

Liam’s timing couldn’t have been more perfect as he was able to catch the exact moment she pulled her fingers out almost completely, noticing how soaked they were. If he could tease her about not being prepared when they started that round, he definitely could _not_ say she wasn’t prepared anymore. Her fingers glistened under the dark yellow light from the two nightlamps next to the bed, showing him exactly how ready she was for him as the first traces of her orgasm dripped from them.

He knew she was approaching her climax but he was quite surprised when she added a third finger and screamed his name even louder between moans. As delicious it was to stroke his fully hard member while watching Fallon, Liam let go of his dick and crawled towards his wife, getting out from between her legs before lying beside her.

“Front row seat to my wife masturbating?” Liam whispered in her ear as he cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it with the perfect amount of strength. “Is this heaven?” He bit her earlobe, pulling on the cartilage before crashing his lips on her neck. “As much as I love playing with you... this is something else entirely,” he teased.

“I want you...” Fallon begged, increasing the speed of her fingers.

“Look at me,” Liam requested and Fallon immediately opened her eyes, “you feel this?” He guided her free hand to his dick and her fingers quickly found their way around it, stroking him with the same speed and determination as her other hand. “All you have to do is come and it will be all yours, babe,” he spoke softly. “Can you do that for your husband?” He asked. “Can you finish masturbating for me?”

“You’re not even,” she paused when her body started pulsating, “watching anymore,”

“Of course I am,” Liam’s eyes travelled down her body and watched Fallon finger herself one more time before finally relaxing in his arms, her head falling on his shoulder as she breathed heavily.

Reaching for her wrist, he gently moved it upwards, capturing her wet fingers between his lips. Her head was still buried in his neck, placing soft kisses on his skin as he licked the stickiness off her fingers. He carefully sucked one by one, making sure he got every last drop of her taste while Fallon stroked him.

“So fucking delicious...” Liam circled his tongue around her middle finger then took it off his mouth before capturing it once more. He sucked eagerly on it while sliding it in and out as if he was enjoying the most incredible popsicle he had ever had. “Oh god,” he moaned, turning his attention to her ring finger once he was done with the middle one. “Mhmm, Fal,” he hummed with her entire finger inside his mouth.

“Babe,” she moaned against his neck, “ _please,_ ”

“Do you think you can get ready in forty minutes?” Liam asked her. “Because that’s all we’ll have if we do this...”

“I can get ready in twenty if you give me another orgasm,” Fallon replied.

“So bossy,” Liam joked, settling his body on top of hers. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid inside without any warning, filling her completely as his name escaped her lips. “Better?” She nodded, offering him a wide smile while playing with his hair. “Remind me to have you masturbate for me more often,”

“I actually prefer the real thing, to be honest,” Fallon rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking deep into his lustful blue eyes while he moved his hips against hers, setting up an amazing rythm as he thrust in and out of her.

“You will always have the real thing, babe,” Liam offered ber a smile, “but you can’t deny how fun it is to tease and torture each other once in a while...”

“Buy me a vibrator next time then,” Fallon groaned, “at least so I don’t get frustrated every time I try to touch a spot my small fingers clearly can’t reach,” she rolled her eyes.

“As if you don’t already have a red one sitting inside the bottom drawer of your nightstand back at home,” Liam threw her a suspicious yet teasing look.

“Well, I’ve had that one for years and it’s kinda worn out so you should be a gentleman, as you keep saying you are, and buy your wife a new one,” Fallon spoke while playing with the short strands of hair on the back of his neck.

“I might be doing something terribly wrong if your vibrator is worn out,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh.

“Maybe if you weren’t meeting so many publishers across the country, I wouldn’t need to use it so much...” Fallon shrugged.

“If I get you a new one, can I watch you use it?” Liam asked, increasing the speed of his hips as they both approached their orgasms.

“You think I don’t know you always wait until we’re having sex to ask me something because you know I won’t be able to say no?” Fallon teased him.

“I will get you a really nice one...” Liam murmured, sliding one hand between their bodies so he could play with her clit. “Maybe one of those expensive and highly powerful ones... probably a very _thick_ one,” he continued as he watched Fallon’s eyes roll to the back of her head she came, “with a slightly curved edge so you can reach your favorite spot in there...” he whispered in her ear, thrusting one more time into her before exploding and shooting his load inside of her.

“Oh god, yes,” Fallon moaned, “keep moving, Liam!” She demanded.

“Fallon!” Liam exclaimed in utter surprise. “Again?!”

“Keep talking...” Fallon squirmed beneath him, trying to move her hips as to get enough friction when she felt another orgams building up inside of her. “What vibrator, babe? Which one are you getting me?” She asked. “Which one is your wife going to use when you’re miles away and she needs an orgasm?”

“Those that you can control the speed and intensity of the vibrations through an app,” Liam continued to speak and thrust into her even though he was already softening after his recent orgasm, “so I can play with you even when I’m miles and miles away,” he told her, “so I can choose how fast I want it to vibrate inside of you or how crazy I want to drive you when I decide on the highest option,”

“Liam...” Fallon pulled him down to her and captured his lips in hers, kissing him passionately as she clenched around him, “oh babe,”

“I love you...” Liam whispered against her lips when he felt her body relaxing beneath him.

“I love you too,” Fallon smiled, still considerably out of breath, “even more when you manage to give me multiple orgasms,” she laughed.

“And I promise to give you that vibrator back home but right now we need to get ready so I can finally give you that Cartier bag that’s been sitting in my suitcase for the past month,”

“Multiple orgasms, a new vibrator and Cartier?” Fallon’s eyes widened. “When did I get so lucky?”

* * *

“Where are we going?” Fallon asked when Liam opened the large glass doors that led to the backyard.

“There’s a small building near the forest...” Liam started, “they usually host weddings there but it was available this weekend so I managed to get us the place,” he held her hand in his, locking their fingers together as they walked down the stone paving.

“You booked us a wedding venue just for dinner?” Fallon chuckled.

“Not the entire place,” Liam rolled his eyes, “that would be incredibly expensive and it’s just the two of us,”

“My point exactly,”

The walk towards the historical building was about ten minutes long and Liam held the door open for her as soon as they reached the main entrance. Fallon turned at him while stepping into the dark and empty room, throwing him a confused look when she actually expected to find some big surprise waiting for her inside the building.

“It’s upstairs,” Liam told her.

“For a moment I thought you had decorated the entire place and maybe set up a small table in the ballroom,” Fallon admitted, “you asked me to dress up so I thought you were probably getting some inspiration from that Beauty and The Beast movie,”

“No, not that fancy, I swear,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh, “at least I’m trying to do something special for my wife tonight...”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Fallon let go of his hand, crossing her arms against her chest while frowning at him.

"An envelope?" Liam pointed at the brown paper envelope she was carrying. "I'm giving you Cartier for your wedding gift and you're giving me an envelope?" He questioned. “I planned this entire night for you and you couldn’t have thought of anything better to give your husband?”

“What the hell?” Fallon exclaimed, taking a step backwards before pacing around for a few seconds. “You don’t even know what’s in this envelope, Liam. Why are you giving me such a hard time about it?” She was clearly upset.

“I’m sorry,” Liam spoke softly, “I didn’t mean to hurt you... I’m sorry, okay? I probably overreacted thinking this could be another one of those crazy deals or companies,” he shrugged, “but you’re right. I don’t know what’s in that envelope and I won’t say anything until you give it to me,”

“Thank you,” Fallon offered him a shy but still broken smile, “it isn’t one of those crazy stunts I usually pull, babe. It’s your wedding gift. Even if it’s a piece of paper, it’s still something that I’m sure will mean a lot to you,”

“I’m sure it will, Fal,” Liam reached for her hand again and pulled her towards him, “again, I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay,” she nodded, “now where is that food? I’m starving,”

“Come on,” lacing his fingers back in hers, he guided her towards the stairs and they walked up to the second floor.

When Liam finally opened the large wooden doors to the balcony, her jaw fell and she almost dropped the envelope she was holding so carefully and safely against her chest. As Fallon laid her eyes on the thousands of red roses scattered all over the floor, she was immediatelly taken back to that hotel room in London, when he got down on one knee and asked her to be his forever.

There was a small table set for two and her favorite champagne was already cooling in the ice but what surprised her the most, were the path of roses leading to the blankets he had carefully placed on the floor. She could only guess there were quite a few blankets there due to how fluffy, cozy and inviting it looked. The balcony was illuminated by nothing but a few yellow string lights and the stars above them, shining brightly on that night’s clear sky. The thin laptop she had packed in her suitcase for work emergencies was lying on the pile of blankets and Fallon couldn’t help but wonder what Liam had planned for them.

“I didn’t cook our meal this time,” Liam started as he pulled up a chair for her, “but I’m sure the chef downstairs is just as great... he _is_ a top chef at a five star hotel in France after all, you know,” he rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m,” Fallon paused, looking around the balcony Liam had set up for their last honeymoon night, “I don’t even know,” she shook her head, still speechless at his surprise.

“Good evening,” a tall dark haired waiter greeted them with a smile as he carefully set the first course in front of them. “Sea bass. Two ways; little yuzu and bergamot jelly,” he looked between the couple.

“Oh my god,” Fallon gasped as soon as she recognized the smell of the familiar dish. “You’ve recreated our first date...”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a date considering you ran away two minutes in to go after your ex boyfriend,” Liam mentioned.

“Then it’s a great thing I’m leaving with you tonight, right?” Fallon teased. “My perfect husband, who’s gonna have to put up with my for a _very_ long time because this time,” she reached for his hand on the table, rubbing soft circles on its back with her thumb, “I’m here to _stay_ ,”

“In spite of all that mess we went through for what? A year?” Liam shrugged before quickly continuing. “I don’t have any regrets, Fal. I believe that everything happened for a reason and maybe we weren’t supposed to have our first date back then,” he admitted. “I kept insisting because I was head over heels for you and I couldn’t see that maybe it just wasn’t the right time for us...” he told her.

“Sometimes I wonder what would have happened had I chosen you,” Fallon nodded when Liam offered to fill her glass with the sauvignon blanc that paired with the sea bass. “Sancerre,” she mentioned while taking a sip, “excellent choice,” she offered him a smile before placing her glass back on the table.

“We probably wouldn’t have worked out, Fallon, if you want my honest opinion...” Liam replied, “I’m putting our marriage in serious risk here but you needed that shock and sense of reality that you got in Idaho, Fal,” he lowered his tone, afraid she would kick him under the table or even stand up and leave.

“Don’t worry, babe, I know that now,” Fallon giggled softly, “I acted like a child and I got my heart broken for the first time in my life... I think I’ve learned my lesson,”

“Enough of this sad talk though,” Liam took a bite of his meal, “how is dinner?”

“Amazing,” she gave him a thumbs up as she tasted the bergamot jelly and the sea bass together, “although I’m sad it’s so tiny,”

“That’s because it’s a three course meal, Fal,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh. “I mean, three different meals here and then dessert over there,” he turned slightly on his chair so he could point towards the blankets. “Could you bring us another bottle of sparkling water, please?” He asked the waiter.

“Tell me we’re having the lobster ravioli,” Fallon looked up at him when she finished the first course.

“We are,” Liam nodded, “you should learn how to make it since you love it so much...”

“You’re the one that with the huge passion for cooking,” Fallon shrugged, “I’m just a girl who likes to eat but also stays away from the kitchen as much as possible,” she told him, “for our own safety, I suggest you don’t ever ask me to cook you anything... specially since _you_ designed our kitchen and you would probably cry if I burned it down,”

“I think you would have quite some fun making pasta,” Liam told her, “we should try some time,”

“Liam, you didn’t put our marriage at risk by talking about that ski trip fiasco but you might start doing it if you keep telling me I should cook,” Fallon threw him a glare.

“I’m sorry,” he held his hands up in the air, “I didn’t say anything,”

“Lobster ravioli,” the waiter spoke as he brought the second course to the couple.

“This smells so good!” Fallon closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips when she leaned forward to take a closer look at the food and breathed in the delicious scent of one of her favorite dishes. “Oh god, oh god,” she moaned again when she tasted the first ravioli, “mhmm,”

“Do you two need a room?” Liam joked. “Although I can’t help but feel slightly upset as I thought you were leaving with _me_ tonight,”

“You know I’m weak when it comes to this ravioli recipe of yours,” Fallon shrugged, “but I promise to control myself from now on... maybe save those moans for dessert?” She suggested teasingly.

“I like the sound of that, yeah,” Liam nodded.

“You should really cook this ravioli more often,” Fallon told him.

“Then it wouldn’t be a special dish anymore, babe,” he laughed.

“I don’t mind,” she took another ravioli to her mouth and chewed on it as slow as possible in order to _really_ savor it, “I’m sure your cooking skills are enough for you to come up with another special dish so I can have this ravioli frequently,”

“I promise I will try,” Liam giggled as he filled her glass with the few wine left in the bottle. “Could you get us the Cabernet when you bring us the next course, please?” He asked the waiter.

“Of course,” he replied with a nod.

“We’re almost done with the first bottle, you’re asking for a second one and we still have that champagne to drink,” Fallon pointed towards the drink she had been keeping her eye on ever since she stepped on that balcony. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Ridley?” She questioned. “I believe we already got pretty drunk earlier this afternoon,” she laughed.

“Not drunk, no,” Liam shook his head, “probably just tipsy,”

“Two people drinking three bottles of alcohol will get us a lot more than tipsy, babe,” Fallon teased him.

“Not with all the sugar we’re having for dessert,” Liam winked playfully at her, “but there’s no rush, Fal, just enjoy the food... we have all night,” he offered her a smile before taking a sip of his wine.

* * *

Once they were done with dinner, the waiter collected everything from the small table, leaving nothing but the crystal glasses and the bottles of wine and champagne. Fallon and Liam moved to the blankets as he brought a large tray with what Fallon could only guess was their dessert.

“Thank you, Joe,” Liam slipped a few bills inside the pocket of the waiter’s jacket then offered him a smile as he took the tray from him. “I can take it from here,”

“Have a good evening, you two,” he nodded at Fallon before excusing himself back into the building.

“Thank you,” Fallon smiled back at him, running her hands up and down her arms as a cool breeze hit her body.

“Get under the blanket, Fal,” Liam suggested.

When Fallon slipped under one of the blankets, she crossed her legs and waited for Liam to join her. Sitting down, he placed the tray carefully in front of her then popped up the champagne, filling the two glasses before handing her one.

“To us,” he raised his glass for a toast.

“May we be this happy for decades and decades,” Fallon smiled, clicking her glass to his before leaning in for a kiss.

“Here,” Liam took off his jacket and set it over her shoulders, helping her get her arms inside the sleeves.

“Can we exchange gifts now?” Fallon asked, closing her eyes at the first taste of the unique champagne.

“Of course,” Liam handed her the envelope she had brought with her then held the Cartier bag in his hands. “Since you’ve already seen this, I suppose I can go first,” he laughed.

“Liam...” It was all Fallon could mutter when she opened the maroom bag and found not one but four velvet boxes sitting inside it. “What’s all this?” Her hand went immediately to her mouth when she opened the first box and laid her eyes on the shining 18k white gold [earrings](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/collections/diamond-collection/earrings/n8515094-reflection-de-cartier-earrings.html) with four brilliant-cut diamonds and four baguette-cut diamonds.

“Keep going,” Liam replied shortly.

Fallon closed the black velvet box and set it on the blanket between them so she could reach for another one. Choosing the one that seemed to be the same size as the earring’s, she opened the second box, revealing the _Reflection de Cartier_ matching [ring](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/collections/diamond-collection/rings/n4752500-reflection-de-cartier-ring.html). She looked between him and the box with glistering eyes and Liam reached for the box in her hand, taking the ring between his fingers so he could carefully slid it on Fallon’s middle finger.

“It’s so beautiful,” Fallon mentioned. “You got me the whole set, didn’t you?” She giggled, running the back of her hand over her eyes as she tried to stop the tears without ruining her make up.

“I couldn’t decide on only one piece...” Liam admitted. “The lady said you could wear it all together or choose two at a time,” he explained, “I thought all four at the same time could be a bit too much, to be honest, but I’m sure you could pull it off with a black dress perhaps,” he suggested.

“This,” Fallon paused while opening the third box, “this is _too_ pretty to be real,” she commented as she admired the matching [bracelet](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/collections/diamond-collection/bracelets/h6012717-reflection-de-cartier-bracelet.html).

“They better be _damn real_ considering how much I paid for them,” Liam joked and Fallon let out a loud laugh.

“I loved it, babe,” she pulled him in for a passionate kiss after opening the largest box, her eyes shining along with the beautiful matching [necklace](https://www.cartier.com/en-us/collections/jewelry/collections/diamond-collection/necklaces/h7000130-reflection-de-cartier-necklace.html) sitting perfectly on the thin black cushion. “They’re all spetacular,” she added between kisses. “I can’t wait to wear them,”

“Maybe you can wear them at the Van Kirk’s Annual Gala at the Metropolitan Museum this June,” Liam suggested.

“I have to _attend_ that?” Fallon’s eyes widened.

“I mean,” he shrugged, “you _are_ a Van Kirk now, Fal,” he shrugged, his tone so serious Fallon couldn’t even tell whether he was joking or was _actually_ serious.

“I’m not sure I like that, no,” Fallon frowned. “Ridley? I can deal with but... Fallon Van Kirk? Even _you_ have to admit that sounds awful,”

“Oh, so you _are_ changing your name,” Liam teased her.

“I didn’t say that,” Fallon rolled her eyes. “I kinda like my name,” she teased back. “Fallon Carrington,” she paused, “it sounds so beautiful when you say it...”

“We are still attending my family’s gala,” Liam told her, “whatever last name you have next to your name,”

“Well, I guess I can handle one gala since you have to tolerate my family’s drama on a daily basis,” Fallon shrugged. “Okay, my turn now,” she spoke as she reached for the envelope.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to open it?” Liam questioned when Fallon reached for the set of papers inside it.

“You’re not the only one who got more than one gift, Mr. Ridley,” Fallon smirked, “but mine has a right order so I’m looking for the first one,” she explained as she read the first paragraph of the first set of papers. “Here,” she handed it to him.

“Oh my god,” Liam gasped while reading the first page, “Fallon, this is...”

“Half of my shares of Fallon Unlimited, yes,” she nodded.

“Why are you giving me half of your shares, Fallon?” Liam asked. He couldn’t deny he was slightly confused at her choice of gift.

“Because I want this company to be my own dynasty someday but I don’t want it to be _mine_ ,” Fallon started, “I want it to be _ours_. I don’t want to be the one calling the shots and deciding on everything by myself... this should be our legacy, _our_ dynasty,” she explained, “which is why you’re getting fifty percent of the shares as soon as you sign here,” she pointed towards the small black line at the bottom of the last page. “You can be as involved as you want in the company but we should make every big decision together,”

“Fallon...” Liam was speechless. “Are you sure about this? This company means so much to you,”

“It doesn’t mean anything when you can’t share with the person you love, Liam,” Fallon replied. “We’ve always been partners in crime... now we can be business partners too,”

“Can my first policy be that the CEO shouldn’t be at the office after 8PM?” Liam suggested.

“You haven’t signed it yet, babe,” Fallon teased him.

“Well, now that I own half of the company, you can expect me to be even more rigid about your working hours, Mrs. Ridley,” Liam countered, “I don’t want my CEO passing out from exhaustion... that can’t be good for business,”

“Maybe now the CEO will understand when you drag your wife home as soon as it gets dark because she needs to rest,” Fallon spoke playfully.

“See? Now everybody wins,” Liam giggled softly as he threw her a wink.

“Now the next one...” Fallon’s tone was low and quite muffled but was still soft. “When your family became too much, you decided you didn’t really want that kind of life and you started writing to get away from all that mess and all that crazy drama,” she started, still trying to figure out the words. “You changed your name to start off with a clean slate,” she paused. “When _my_ family became too much, you were there to keep me from falling into a dark place,” she reached for the papers she wanted.

“You’re building a name for yourself and I’d love to be a part of that,” handing him the papers, all she could do was offer him a smile. “I hope it can become our family name someday and mean as much as Carrington and Van Kirk once meant for us. Whether we’re the only Ridley’s in this world or we add more this family, we still have years to figure that out... but there’s no other name I would rather have, babe,” Liam looked down at the papers and for a second he could swear he had even forgotten how to breath as he read the bold letters: **FALLON CARRINGTON RIDLEY** in the middle of the page.

“My lawyers were supposed to file that after the wedding so hopefully I will be able to get a new passport once we get back to America,” Fallon was mid sentence when Liam crashed his lips against hers, dropping the papers between them as he kissed her passionately, their tongues battling for dominance as they played with each other’s hair.

“Why did you made me think you weren’t changing your name?” Liam asked a few minutes later when they broke for air.

“I couldn’t have you ruin my wedding gift, babe,” Fallon ruffled his hair softly.

“I’m sorry I complained about the envelope,” Liam mumbled, “this is even better than anything I could have ever imagined,”

“I’m glad you liked it, Liam,” Fallon offered him a smile.

“I love it, Mrs. Ridley,” Liam kissed her again, “it feels even better to say that now that I know you’re officially a Ridley,”

“I will still use Carrington as my business name though so I hope you’re okay with that,” Fallon told him.

“You’re a Ridley now, that’s all that matters,” he smiled.

“I am,” Fallon nodded, “I’m a Ridley now, babe,”

After storing their wedding gifts safely inside the Cartier shopping bag, Liam set it right next to the bed of blankets before reaching for Fallon’s laptop. His wife was busy dipping the strawberry into the chocolate sauce bowl when he returned to his seat next to her and settled the laptop on his legs.

“What do you say we watch a movie?” Liam suggested while bringing her closer to him.

“Casablanca?” Fallon asked when she noticed the title of the movie on the screen. Reaching for another strawberry, she bit on the red fruit before offering it to Liam. He ate the second half, leaving only the small green leaves between her fingers as some of the red liquid slid down them.

“To start,” Liam mentioned while licking her fingers clean, “then we’re watching Sabrina so you can fulfil your Audrey Hepburn dreams,”

“Paris themed movies?” Fallon murmured. “You’re not going to be able to drag me back to Atlanta like this,”

“We’re driving back to Paris tomorrow morning,” he said as he wrapped an arm around her, bringing them down to lie on the blankets, “and we only have to be at the airport by midnight so we still have another day... I know it sucks that we have to go back to reality in a couple of days but try not to think of that for now,” Liam placed a kiss on the top of her head, pressing play on the movie while Fallon reached for the can of whipped cream and another strawberry.

“I’m still sad we’re going back,” Fallon admitted.

“Don’t worry, Fal,” Liam brought her closer to him, his arm tightening around her shoulders as his hand rested in her hair, “because no matter what,” he paused, looking into the blue eyes that always made him sure everything would be okay, the blue eyes that he was crazy in love with and the blue eyes that could always put a smile on his face. _“We will always have Paris,”_ with his fingers lost in her brown strands, he pulled her towards him and kissed her, showing her exactly how much he had enjoyed their honeymoon.

Fallon let go of the can and placed her hand on the back of his neck, lying down on the blanket in the most comfortable position she could find as she pulled him over her, his free hand finding its way towards her waist as their tongues danced together, their eyes closed and their lips moving in perfect sync under the thousands of stars shining brightly on the black clear sky of an April night in France.

_Four years later..._

Liam was standing a few feet behind Fallon, holding his camera at the perfect position while he captured one of the most precious moments of his entire life.

“Happy birthday, babe,” Liam spoke softly, settling one hand on her lower back before placing a long kiss on the top of her head. “Is this everything you’ve dreamed it would be?” He turned towards the large city ahead of them, staring at the beautiful architecture that was currently leaving his wife speechless.

“It’s so much more, Liam,” Fallon admitted, turning to face him while bouncing the one year old in her arms. “I still can’t believe you brought us back to Paris just for this...”

“Charlotte told me that it was time to bring you back to the top of the Eiffel Tower for your birthday,” Liam shrugged, as if none of that had been his idea.

He wrapped one arm around their baby girl, who was wearing so many clothes they could only see her white face and rosed cheeks as she held onto the grid in front of her, then threw his other arm around his wife. Bringing them both closer to him, he rested his head against Fallon’s as they all stared at the city.

“I’m sure she did,” Fallon nodded as a smile appeared on her lips.

“What do we say today, princess?” Liam asked his baby girl.

“ _Biday_ mama,” Charlotte jumped in Fallon’s arms, clapping her hands in excitement as she smiled brightly at her mother.

“Thank you, baby girl,” Fallon smiled back before leaning towards her daughter to place a soft kiss on her forehead. “Did it ever cross your mind that we would end up here only four years later?”

“No, not at all,” Liam admitted, “but as I watched just now you talk to Charlotte about your first time up here, I realized that everything we’ve been through was worth it,” he told her. “You’ve always loved Paris but you were never able to come up here after that birthday with Alexis and now look where you are,”

“Staring at my favorite city while holding our baby girl in my arms,” Fallon murmured.

"Mama!" Charlotte murmured, leaning forward as she kept trying to get closer to the grid, no matter how tight Fallon held her against her body. " _Pawis!_ " She exclaimed while extending her tiny arm in front of her to point at the city around them with her index finger.

Liam had been telling her the name of the city they were visiting ever since they landed in Paris and once the one year old learned how to say it, she would simply say it at any opportunity she had.

" _Pawis_ , mama," she repeated.

“You’re right, Liam. I wouldn’t change a thing,” Fallon rested her head against him, tilting her face slightly towards him to give her husband a quick peck on the lips as he hugged them tighter, “because you two are everything I’ve ever needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!!! 
> 
> This was one of the first stories I wrote for this ship and I can't thank you all enough for all the support and good reviews you've given me! Your kind words definitely encouraged me to write more about these two and now look at how many stories I already have. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you had an amazing time reading this entire story!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
